My Expernice with the host Club
by AirLore
Summary: Erica Manson is foreign exchange student form America.While, being at Ouran Academy, she meets the host club. What might happen? You need to read to find out? Do not forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

Air Lore: Um, what are you all doing here?

Haurhi: I been asking myself same question

Tamaki in a dramatic voice: We are here to aid you in writing this Ouran High School Host Club fan-fiction

Air Lore: Come again

Tamaki: You are going to need help writing this story

Air Lore: I think I can handle it

Tamaki curled in the corner. There are dark clouds surrounding him symbolizing his mood. His was also mumbling to himself.

Honey with eyes on verge of tear: Is it because you do not like us, Air-chan.

Air Lore: Oh no, Honey. I really like all of you. Ouran is one of my favorite animes. It just I already have the story in mind.

Kaoru: With us, you expand on those ideas.

Hikaru: Yea, in that way, the fans of the show would love the story, not just like it

Kyouya: not mention, there will be an increase in the chance for reviews and hits on the story

Air Lore: Well, I guess , I could see what you have to bring

Tamaki: You will definitely be pleased with the results.

Air Lore: Well, can I get a volunteer to do the disclaimer

Hikaru and Kaoru: Over here, over here

Air Lore: Take it away boys

Both of them together: Air Lore does not own Ouran High school Host Club. If she did, it might be even cooler

Air Lore: Oh, You are so sweet

Tamaki: Shady twins

My Experience with the Host club

Chapter 1-Not the Typical Encounter

Erica Manson walked through the halls of Ouran Academy. The light pink walls brighten the hall with the additional light from chandelier. There soft red velvet stretch all over the school.

It was the end of day. She rolled up the sleeves up to the elbows of her white long sleeve blouse. She also unbuttoned her blue vest. Undid the bun in her hair, remove the one ponytail holder. The ponytail that remain was drape over her shoulder .Now, she could relax after long day.

She was a foreign exchange student from American. Today, was first day attending Ouran Academy. Surprising, the teacher were a little more at eased. Therefore, the schoolwork could be something she could keep up with other students.

The only things she could complain about was everyone could tell that she was the exchange student. The reason was her uniform of white blouse, blue vest, and black skirt. It made her stick out like a sore thumb.

Erica decides that seen there was nothing she could finds to do. She was going to the courtyard to read until Jeremy, one of her family servant, comes to pick her up. It was beautiful day to do it.

As her approached, she could hear a group of students. They are playing a type game. She could not really tell what the game was.

All the sudden, there was a can came flying through the air. It hit Erica in the face. She crouched down do to the pain and rubbing her nose. She could hear the group of young men coming to her.

"Sorry, I did not mean to hit you" a voice said

It was a young man with short blond hair. His eyes were purple. He also was about at average height. He was wearing the school uniform. It was combination of a light blue jacket, which covered a white blouse. In addition, black pants and tie.

She was going to tell him that she was fine. When a small stream of blood came from her nose and dripped on her hand. Then, he began to panic.

"SHE IS BLEEDING. CALL AN AMBULANCE. WE HAVE AN INJURED YOUNG LADY HERE. HURRY , BEFORE SHE BLEEDS TO DEATH"

Another male student came over. He had black short hair. He also dark purple eyes, behind thin glasses.

He knelt down. He tilted Erica head up to examine her nose. "Tamaki" he said "it just a bloody nose, moron"

"A bloody nose" Tamaki repeated, "it is nothing serious"

"No" his friend said "However, I do think we need to take her back to the music room until nose stop bleed"

In a few minutes, she was laying on a red velvet couch. Her head was resting on the armrest. A tissue was in her nose.

They took her a light pink room. The sign read music room three. However, it looks like they are using for some other purpose.

Out of the corner of her brown eye, the redhead identical twins were harassing Tamaki. They kept make fun of the fact that he hit with the can. The main joke was that Tamaki did it purpose. Of course, he kept deigning that was not the case.

The youngest of the group came over to the couch. He appeared to be four-years- old. However, he was wearing a school uniform that the students in high school wear. He had blond hair and brown eyes. In his arms, he held a stuff pink bunny rabbit.

As he leaned forward, in the cutest voice asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little" responded Erica

"Here you can hold Usa-chan. He will make you feel better," he said as he handed his stuff rabbit to her

"Thanks, I feel a little better," said Erica as she took Usa-chan

Few seconds later, Tamaki walk over. After clearing his throat, said "I deeply sorry for the incident. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you"

"There is nothing to worry about. It was an accident, it could have happened to anyone." Erica said to relieve him of his guilt. She sat up and pull the tissue out of her nose. The blood stopped running. "It is over done with. No need to worry"

He grabbed her hands and spoke a smooth and romantic voice "Surely there has to be something. I will not stop until I make it up you. Even, if I have to go to the ends of earth to make you, my princess."

"Princess" she repeated. She pulled one of her hand away. She put it up. Then, said, "Wait a second, player…"

"Player "he repeated in a tone that seemed that he could not believe what she called him. In a matter of seconds, he was in the corner. He was sitting with his knee were up to his chest. His arms wrapped around them. There were dark clouds around him.

"Did I say something to offend him?" Erica asked

"Although, it does not seem like a big deal" said the brown hair and eyes young man. He was smaller than the other boys were."Calling him a player did seem a bit much. Then again, he always does this whenever there is the slightest negative comment"

"I guess the meaning could be different here than at home" Erica thought out loud

"What do you mean by, different here" said the twin together

"She is the foreign exchange student from America," said the person in the glasses. He then, opened a black book .He began to read from it. "Miss Erica Manson is from New York in the United States. She is sixteen years old. The she attends a private school, known as Saint Mary. Her parents own their own business as wedding planners. "

Erica seems shocked. How did he know about her so much? However, that was something the she could ask him later.

She went over to Tamaki. She knelt down in front him. "Tamaki, that your name, right" He looked at with beady eyes."I am sorry, for calling you a player. It just I have had experience were young men have immediately started to hit on me. Then, they go to the next girl and do the same thing. Player was just a word I used. Also, in America, it can be use in a playful manner. It does not mean that I think you are. I think it is sweet of you to find a way to repay me for the bloody nose. No hurt feelings."

He sprang up. When Erica stood and meet his face, she saw that he was smiling. "Wow. You really bounce back quickly.

"Well, it was just misunderstanding. There is no reason to hold certain feelings against such lovely woman such as yourself. Besides, you are a guest here at Ouran. It is our job to make you feel welcome."

"Well, I glad we were able to get that settled." Erica replied with a warm smile.

"To prove this, we are extending an invitation to you. You can visit the host club" he said has he extended hand to her

"Um, what is a host club" Erica inquired

"Well," Tamaki started "handsome boys, who have too much time on their hands entertain young ladies, who also who have too much time hands. It a playground for the super rich and beautiful"

"Um, could you more specific." she further inquired

"What?" Tamaki became confused

"I having hard time figuring out what you exactly mean," she told him

Tamaki gave Erica blank. Both of twins came behind Tamaki, one of them said "She is from America, boss. The other one further explained, "They do not have anything like a host club"

"Honestly sempia, you need a better explanation than that" said the brown hair one

Once again, he was back in the corner. As while as, he also went back being in that depressing state again. Erica concluded that this happens a lot.

"A simplified explanation", the person in the in glass starting to explain "Basically, the young ladies come here to the music room. They choose a host, base on what type they are. Then, they can spend time have conversions with the host of their choosing. You know those sort things."

"Now, when you say type? Do you base on their characteristics of their personality" asked Erica

"Yes, we a quite a few to make a selection" he point to each member of "There is twin Hitachin, Hikaru and Kaoru, the both of them are the devil type. Over here, we have Haurhi Fujioka, who is our natural type. Then, we have Mistsukuni Haninozako, also known as Hunny, is the boy Lolita. The tall one behind him is Takashi Morinozuka, also goes by Mori, and he is the silent type. Tamaki Shuo is our type prince type. I, Kyouya Ohtori, am the cool type"

"I see, thanks Kyouya, it does sound fun" said Erica

"So, you come visit us," asked Hunny

"Sure. Oh I almost forgot." She went over to the couch. Pick up Usa-chan and handed him back to him. "Thank you very much Honey."

"You very welcome. You know Eri-chan, when you come to visit. You can Hold Usa-chan all you want."

"I guess, I have another reason to come to the Host club," Erica said as gave him a warm simile.

"Is it great Takashi? We have a new friend." He said to his friend.

"Yea"-said Mori. Mori was tall. He had short black hair.

Just then, Erica cell phone went off. "Oh, that must be my driver. I have to be going"

"Oh but we want to talk to you some more" said Hikaru. That least she thought it was he.

"Yeah, we want to know more about America" Kaoru further pleading her to stay

While she grabbed her bag, a thought came to her. "Hey, Kyouya, do you think instead of choosing one host. I could spend some time with everyone. I get the feeling that everyone will have some time with me"

"That is no problem at all," responded Kyouya

"Okay, I see you all tomorrow" she said as when out the door.

Tamaki stood there and smiled. "You know, I like kinda like her. she seem to be a sweet, caring, and fair.I think things could get more fun with her around."

I dictate this story to the English voice-acting cast of Ouran High School Host Club. Thanks for giving us one of the most fun dubs out there


	2. Chapter 2

Air Lore: all right it time for chapter two

Hikaru and Kaoru: Hey, Air, we have an idea for you.

Air Lore: Let's hear it

Kaoru: Well, it is idea for the ending

Air Lore: all right

Hikaru: You can finish with Haurhi ending with one of us

Before she could speak, Tamaki darted over to the twin. "If you I will stand for this. You are dead wrong."

Hikaru and Kaoru: It is her fan fiction

Air Lore: yes, it would not be such good idea for the story.

Hikaru: why

Air Lore: it would not really serve a purpose to the story

Kyouya: the title of the story is "My Experience with The Host Club". The main character of the story is Erica Manson. Her interactions with the members of the host club, is what the story about. Without it being a result of Erica being there. There would no reason for a pair to come out of this story.

Kaoru: We all ready thought of that. We like suggest that Erica ends up with Tamaki.

Air lore: I think it a little early to suggesting pairings. Time for the disclaimer, so can I get someone to do it.

Hunny: I will. Air Lore does not own Ouran High School Host Club. I think it would great if she did

Chapter 2-The Host Club

Erica retraced her steps. She was figure were music room three was. The fact that head was at tilt while be lead there. Therefore, she was not sure how to get. Luckily, there was a group of girls headed there for their appointments at the host club.

As she enters the room, she notices how the room looked different. There are several chairs and couches around a couple a tables. Tons girls sitting and talk to the hosts.

"Hello, how you doing today, Erica" said Kyouya

"Hey there, Kyouya" Erica replied, "I am doing fine"

"Do know which host you want to start with," he asked

"Well, I really have put too much thought in it. Just give me a second."

Just then, two tiny arms wrapped a round her waist. Then, there was a bit of a force that made her take a step. There also, a small voice said "Eri-chan"

Erica looked down. There was Hunny. "Hi there, Hunny, it good to see you"

"It is good to see you too" he said, "You want to come and have some cake with me"

"Sure." Then, Hunny began to lead her away by the arm. She managed to say, "Looks as if I found a host. Thanks anyway, Kyouya, I will see you in a little while."

Hunny dragged her over to the table he was sitting at. There were three other girls there and as well as Mori. Their attention was on Hunny and Erica.

"Hey ladies, this is my friend, Erica. She is a foreign exchange student from America." Said Hunny

"Hi Erica" said one of girls sitting on the couch

"It is a pleasure to meet to you," said the girl sat next to her

"How do like Ouran?" said the girl sat in the opposite side

"It is nice to meet you too. I think it is great. I am really enjoying my time here." Erica said as she took a seat on the couch that is opposite of the table. "Oh, hi Mori"

"Hi"

"How are you doing today?"

"Fine"

"Not much of a talker, are you"

He shrugged. "That okay. You do not have to. Just do not be afraid to speak up, when you have something to say" Erica said with a smile. Mori smiled back at her.

"Oh Eri-chan, which would cake you like"

There was quiet a selection. There were pieces of cake that are different flavors of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla. Some had strawberry were decorate the top several of the piece. She could not choose which cake to choose.

"I really like to try the chocolate one with the pink rose on it." She said as she pointed to the one at the end "If anyone does not mind"

"No" said the girls

"Here you go, Eri-chan," said Hunny

Erica stated to enjoy her cake. Within a couple minutes, the group was in a conversion. Their discussion was on Erica's experience at Ouran. What she think is great. They also talk how it is different from her school in America.

There were times the girls would intently watch. This would be during when Hunny and she would talk amongst them selves. In a way, she felt things were becoming a little uncomfortable.

"Excuse me. Why are you looking at us like that?" she asked them

"Well, it just that you two are so cute" said the girl in the middle

"It like you two are brother and sister," the girl on the far right continued

"How adorable" the girl on the left stated, "Do not think so, Mori"

He nodded

"I would like it to thinks of you as a sister," said Hunny

"I would like that too"

"Aw, isn't that cute," said two voices together

It was the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. "We hate to ruin this moment," said Kaoru or that who she thought it was. "However, it is your turn to have time with Erica," said Hikaru.

"Ohhh" moaned Hunny

"Hunny, it is only fair. I said that I would spent time with all the hosts." said Erica

"Okay"

"I see you soon."

She then followed the twins. The table was circular with three chairs. Two of the chairs close together on the right and a single chair on the left.

After she took her seat on the left and the two of them took the chairs on the right. She prepared for the questions that they about to ask. "So, what do you want you know"

"Well, Kyouya, mention that you are from New York"

"Yes, New York City"

"Is true that it is the city the never sleeps" asked Kaoru

"Well, there is always some sort activity going on in the city. Still, everyone needs their sleep" Erica replied, "Can I ask you something? How am I supposed to tell you boys apart?

"They way we part our hair" they both answer

"I part it on left" Hikaru said

"I part it on right" Kaoru said

"Oh, I see. It is nice know there is a way to tell you two apart. I would not want to constantly get you two confused"

"Well, that is no fun. If you know the difference between him and me, then, how would you play which one is Hikaru game," said Hikaru

"What is which one Hikaru Game?"

"We wear hat to hide the way we part our hair. Then, it the objective of the game is to figure which is which." Hikaru explained

"I bet there you still find a way to make it challenging"

"Yea, I guess. Although, I have to said that was very considerate of you," said Kaoru

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru

"She does not want to mixes us. Therefore, she does not have to worry about us getting annoyed. It means she can become closer to us"

"Not as close as I am to you" Hikaru said in a dreamy tone, while grabbing his brother chin.

"Hikaru" Kaoru said in a shyly

Out corner of their eyes, they looked at Erica. She just stared blankly at them. They looked back at her confused.

"What "she asked

"You do not have a reaction to this," asked Kaoru

"No"

"What! You do not find it hot," said Hikaru

"Sexy" said Kaoru

"Even cute" they both said

"No. Not really"

"She immune to the twinest. What are we going to do, Kaoru?" Hikaru said in a bit panic tone

"I do not know"

She laughed. "So, that how you get the girls. I sorry, but the fact you are brothers, is something I cannot overlook. In a way, it defeated the purpose. Still, nice try boys"

"Well, I guess, not everyone is going find that attractive." Said Kaoru

After Erica gave them smile, she said, "I think it time I should find another host. I will see you around"

Erica was passing another table. When she hear a voice, "So, you really resisted to the twinest"

It was Haurhi. He was not with any girls now. "Hey, Haurhi, I guess"

Erica continued, "I can see you are not with anyone"

"My next appointment is not form a couple of minutes, so why not come and take a seat. We can get to know each other a little better"

"Sure" she said, "I hear that you are an honor student. You got in to Ouran, do to a scholarship.

"Yeah, that right" he responded

"Wow, I am impressed. I bet your parents are so proud"

"My dad sure is"

Erica looked at Haurhi. He paused for a moment. It was as if, he drifted off in thought.

When he came back to reality, he went on to explain. "My mom died, a long time ago."

"I am sorry. I did not want to bring up such a painful memory" Erica apologized

"Oh, you do not have to apologize. "He told her "I was thinking. I hope she would be proud of me"

"I am pretty she would" Erica reassured him

Then, another girl approached the table.

"Look like your next appointment. I have to see the two remaining hosts anyway. I am look forward to see you again"

"Yeah, same here" he said

Erica walked to the center. She could see Tamaki was busy with five girls. She did not want to bother him now.

"Are you having fun?" said Kyouya

"Yes, I have had some interesting conversions" she said "Right now; I have no one to talk to"

"Well, I am free. If you want to," replied Kyouya

"Sure" she said

They went over to an empty table.

"So, Kyouya, I notice you been walk around here. You not seeing anyone today"

"I did have some customer earlier. Now, I am making sure that the club runs smoothly"

"So you are the one who manages the club"

"In a way"

"Does that mean you are started the host club"

"Oh no, I am the vice president. Tamaki is the president"

"Really, he is the president. Pardon me for say, but he does not seem like president material."

"I can understand where you might think that. It is true he does not really run the club. However, what he does go toward the purpose of the host club"

"Which is?"

"He would say to make every girl happy"

"I see" said Erica "Still, I have to say. Even thought I been here for one day. I can tell you have done an incredible job running this place."

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate your comment." He thank her

"I hope, I not coming at bad time," said Tamaki

"Hey Tamaki" Erica greeted

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am"

"Good" Then, he turned to Kyouya "I hope you do not mind that I steal this lovely young lady from you"

"Not that all" Kyouya "It was nice to spend some time with you, Erica"

"Same here, I will see you around"

Tamaki offer his hand to her. "Shall we?" she places her hand in his. She gave him a smile as she nodded. Then, he took her the area where they would be sitting at.

There were two couches. They separate by a coffee table. There were only two tea cups that the table.

"It's just the two of us," she asked

"I thought it would best way to get to know you," he told her

"I think you could have done that with other people around" she replied

"If there were other girls around, my attention might be drawn away from you, Princess Erica"

"Flattered, but you can call me just Erica"

Erica took a seat on the couch. She took the teacup. There is apparently it was coffee.

"What brand of coffee is this?"

"It is commoner coffee. It is the host club drink of choose. If you do not like it, I can get you something else."

"It is okay"

She took a sip. She seems stunned for a reason. Then, she looked into the cup.

"Wait a minutes. This is instant coffee."

"Well, ye…." Tamaki began "Wait you had it before"

"Yea" she answered, "My friends made it one night while we were planning the school Halloween festival, last year."

"What by planning Halloween festival"

"I am on the school's committee. We plan all sort of events. But for some reason, I come up with the idea that are used"

"What kind ideas do you come up with?" Tamaki asked eagerly

"For the Halloween festival, we used the school as the main haunted house. What we did was, through out the week, was spread a whole bunch of ghost stories. These stories would take placed in different locations through out the school. Then, the night of the festival, the students, families, and friends could where want go to see if the story was true"

"I think that was a brilliant idea." Tamaki said amused "The fact there is multiple stories to peek there the interest of other. They can go to one location. Then, these visitors could come back, go to different area, and have new experience. What a way to get people keep coming back"

"Well, that was kinda the point" Erica said become serious "You see, one of my teachers had their child in the hospital. They need an operation. However, it was very expensive. We use the funds and put them towards the operation."

Tamaki took her hands into his. Then, he brought them close to him. In a sexy voice said "I knew you were a wonderful person, so caring and thoughtful. It was sweet of you to help your teacher like."

"It was not just me. There were other students involved. Besides, you and other hosts must have done events like that too"

Tamaki turn away. As if, he was ashame. His voice gave that impression as well. However, there was a hit of it being cheesy.

"No. We do not. We are such selfish human beings."

"It is never too late to start. Find some you are interested in with a good cause. In addition, do your research. There are people out there the claim there cause is good. However, they use the money for something else entirely."

"Thanks for the advice" Tamaki said with a simile "And really, I think it was a wonderful thing for you to help out"

"Thanks"

Just then, the bells of the school tower began to ring.

"Is that the time. I need to get going."

"I hope you come tomorrow"

"Of course"


	3. Chapter 3

Air Lore: well, I think time for next chapter

Tamaki: what is going happen this time, Air? Another afternoon, Erica will spend with host club. There will be an instinct, where she becomes closer to them.

Air Lore: No

Tamaki: Oh, I see, she going to discover that she is in love with member of host club. Which one will it be?

Air Lore: What did I say about pairs?

Tamaki: but, Air, the readers might like Erica to be paired up with one of the hosts.

Air Lore: if that is the case, then, the readers can make a suggestion in the reviews. Until then, I am not going to make pairings.

Tamaki: Okay I see. Still, I can you give a brief description of what going to happen in this chapter? What the host club and Erica are up to in the chapter?

Air Lore: Um, Tamaki, none of host make an appearance in this chapter. However, they are mention.

Tamaki curled up in corner, again.

Air Lore: Good grief, Tamaki, look there has to be a chapter was the host club is not there. This chapter is about how Erica feels about host club and gives some background on her. If it would make feel better, you can do the disclaimer.

Tamaki: What the point, if I am not in this chapter

Air Lore: Fine, I will do it. I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. Hey, hey, hey, do not start growing mushroom in my closet.

Chapter 3-What she thinks of them

Sitting on the couch, in the bedroom, Erica strum the strings on her guitar. She had been trying to teach herself how to play. There was a how to book on the table in fronts her. She checked if she play the cord right.

"It seems I am getting better at this. What do you think, Mocha?"

There was a tiny bark from by her feet. A small dog was sitting. She had black ears and a saddle spot. The rest of the fur was dark brown. She also had bright blue eyes

There was a soft knock. A man entered. He had had salt and pepper colored hair and a light gray mustache. His eyes were hazel. He wore a white blouse with a grey vest. He also was wearing gray pants.

"There is a call for you" he said

"Thanks you, Jeremy," she said

"Oh, one more thing, dinner is just about ready. I will keep it warm for you until your phone call is finished. As for you, little Mocha, your dinner is prepared."

Mocha darted out the door. Then, Jeremy closed the door. Erica picked up the phone.

"Hello" she said

"Hey girlfriend, what have you up to?" said a female voice

"We miss you," said another

"Hey, Monica, Katie, How have you two been"

"Same as usual, nothing out the ordinary," said Monica

"We want to know, where the hell you been"

"What"

"We were trying calling the pass to days. Jeremy told us that you were still at the school, yesterday," stated Katie

"I was checking out a club," replied Erica as she lay on the couch.

"Oh, what type of club?" asked Monica

"A host club"

"A what club?" they both asked

"Host club" she said "A club where girls can select a a young man to hang out with base on what type they are"

"What types are there?" Katie asked, "Are they any of mine"

"Katie" said Monica

"What? I am just asking"

"No Katie, there are no bad boy types" said Erica

"There is a cool type, devil, boy Lolita, strong silent, natural, and the prince"

"Wait, there sounds that some of those could be bad boys."

"Trust me, they are not."

"You tell us what makes them those types," asked Monica

"Um well, Hunny, the boy Lolita, is so cute. He holds a pink stuffed bunny all time. He loves eating cake"

"He is high school student"

"Although he wears high school uniform, he appear like a four years old"

"Really" they both said

"Yea, but you know what, I think he is adorable. He always greets me so friendly when I come in. In addition, he said that I was his friend right from the start. Which, I have to say; it made me feel more welcome there."

"Sounds like you two are getting along" said Monica

"What about the others?" Katie asked

"Always with Hunny is Mori. I heard that he and Honey are related. He is the strong silent type, silent being the key word."

"He does not talk," asked Monica

"Rarely, he would usual say one word sentence or a bunch of ums" said Erica "Even thought he does not say much, I can tell what he is thinking. It is glad to see that I am getting along with Hunny"

"That seems typical. I remember when I dated this young man, who had a younger brother. We became close due the fact; I was getting along with his brother. He thought that it was sweet that I was acting a sister to his younger brother. Maybe that is what on with Mori"

"Maybe"

"So tell us about the devil type. What is he like?" asked Katie

"Actually, there are two of them. They are twins"

"Twins, sweet"

"They can be mischievous. At least that what I heard, pulling prank on other host. Their names are Hikaru and Kaoru. However, they are not bad boys." Erica told her friends "I like those two. They always fine some thing fun to do. However, I find the Hikaru tends to the one who come off more mischievous than Kaoru."

"So, despite the fact hey twins, there personalities tend to be slightly difference."

"I can choose between the slightly mature twin and the other"

"Basically…Katie"

"What? You could give them my number"

"Why? They live over thousands mile away" asked Monica

"Long distance relationships can work" replied Katie

"Not if you had not meet either of them," Erica told her

"You never know" Katie tried to convince Erica

"Katie, you are hopeless," Erica said while rolling her eyes "anyway, back to the other host. The one I found the most interesting to talking to is Haurhi"

"What make the discussions interesting?" asked Monica

"I and he tend to be on the mental wavelength. It is as if he understands the female mind. We can talk as two people, not as a boy and girl."

"Could he be gay?" asked Monica

"If he is a host, I do not think so"

"What about this cool type?" asked Katie?

"Not type the cool type you are thinking of. He is very calm and collective. He is the one, who runs the club. Almost like a business."

"Well, that is different from what I except. He does seem to be a snob," said Katie

"He can be snobbish some times, but not in a bad way."

"Now, we can hear about this last host. The prince, what is he like?" asked Katie

"He is quiet the character. He can act very princely and romantic. However, with the slights negative comment, even if it a playful joke. He curls up in the corner."

"Really" asked

"Yea" Erica "Still, I have to say. In everything he said, is very sincere"

"Wow, he seems quiet the guy," said Monica

"I do like him"

"Enough to date him" asked Katie

"I am not ready to date"

"Why not"

"Katie. How could you forget what happen last week? With her ex-boyfriend." stated Monica

"Oh, Erica, I am sorry"

"It is okay"

She thought about that evening. A pair of hands was pulling her arm. He was trying to pull her out of broken car window. She was bracing her body to prevent him from accomplishing his goal. She also was constantly screaming to let her go.

"Look. I have to go and eat. I will talk to you two later."

"Okay, bye" said Monica

"Bye, can wait to hear what you and the host club will be doing"


	4. Chapter 4

Hunny: Air –chan, it has been a while

Air Lore: Sorry, Honey. I was busy write my other fan fictions.

Hikaru: I do not see why.

Air Lore: I like other animes as well. I want to pay my respects to them.

Kaoru: Boss, you do not have a problem with this.

Tamaki: why should I? She allowed writing as many as she. In addition, it could be on whatever anime she wants.

Haurhi: Wow sempia, that is very mature of you.

Tamaki: of course, one cannot act so childish over such things

Kyouya: Well, say that and act that way. You are actually dying inside of jealousy

Tamaki: NO I AM NOT

Air Lore: All right, calm down. How about, we get this chapter up way. Haurhi, would you do the disclaimer?

Tamaki: Wait, Air, you said that I could do it

Air Lore: That was last chapter.

Tamaki gave her the famous puppy dog eyes.

Air Lore: Haurhi, would you mind if Tamaki does the disclaimer

Haurhi: I do not mind

Tamaki: Air Lore does not own Ouran High School Host Club. I would not mind if she did. She could have made thing more interesting.

Haurhi: you just trying to get on her good side

Chapter 4- They are there

"I have prepared your favorite. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans" said Jeremy.

"Thank you"

Erica started eating. She sat at the kitchen table. In her mind, it was better than eating in dinner room by herself.

Not to mention, her and Jeremy were close. He hired, when Erica was three years old. It was the main reason for him to servant to stay with Erica, during her time at Ouran.

"The second week gone, it seems that our time here is going by fast," said Jeremy

"Uh-huh"

"I would think you would be little worry. I mean you made friend with host club. Not to mention, the one host were especially getting close too."

"What?"

"The one young man, that walked you to the car. It seems that you two were getting close."

"It not likes that, Jeremy. We are just friends. All of the host are that way," Erica stated flustered

"If you say so, miss Erica," he said sitting at the other side of table

"Although, after I meet them, they have continued to coming in to my life"

"Maybe it is a sign that are suppose to be friends. Maybe more."

She just raise eyebrow. As well, giving him a look that was telling him to knock it off. This made him laugh

Erica went into deep thought. When, she really thought about it. This week especially, the host club members were getting close to her.

Monday

It was after classes. The host club was close. Therefore, Erica was head outside to have Jeremy pick her up.

She was in the middle of the stairs. One of the girls that was in her class and she saw at the host club called out to her. The girl was asking her, if Erica would help with a project that she and others girls were doing. Erica agreed. After giving Erica a thank you, she went to tell her friends.

Erica took a step backwards. She misjudge were the step was. She began to fall. However, she did not hit the stairs or the floor. A pair of arms caught her.

She looked up. It was Mori. "Are you all right, Eri-chan?" asked Hunny

"Oh yeah, I am fine. Thank you, Mori" said Erica

Mori helped Erica find her balanced on the stairs. Then, all three of them, went on to the landing. "It was lucky for you that we were there. You could have been hurt." Hunny said

"Well, I do not know about that. I will admit that I can be totally clumsy."

Then, Mori pleased his hand on Erica's head. She looked up at him. "You are not clumsy," he said to her.

"Everyone falls down sometimes. It does not mean that they are clumsy," said Hunny "I think you are very graceful. Do not you think you so, Takashi?"

"Um-hmm"

"Thank you. I am glad that you two think so," Erica said, "I have to go now. I will see you two later"

"Bye Eri-chan" called out Hunny

Tuesday

Erica walked into the classroom. When she arrived at her desk, there was a letter. It was from Kaoru. The letter said.

Hey Erica,

I have been having fun with talking you. You have such an interesting mind. I would like pick at it some more. So, let us meet in the courtyard after school.

It was a little confusing. She never got a hint of what he felt about her. She wonders if she should suspicious.

Despite whatever the intentions are. Erica went the courtyard. Kaoru was there waiting for her.

"Hi Kaoru"

"Hey, it is good to see you, Erica" he said

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, I am curious about what you think of me and Hikaru"

"You two are really fun guys. I love spending time with you two"

"If one of us asked you out, which one would you go out us?"

"What? Do you think it is a little early for me to date any of you? We meet only a few weeks ago"

"I not saying we would go on an actually date. I am just wondering who would be your choice. Me or Hikaru"

"Well, I do not know"

"Then, I guess, she really does not know the different between us" a voice said from behind

"I guess not, Kaoru," said Hikaru, who was the twin she was talking all the time

"What the hell?" Erica shouted

They laughed. "We got you" together the said

"That was joke. It was a dirty trick" she exclaimed

"It was good one. Huh" said Kaoru

"By not be able tell know which one us you like more. Definitely, you cannot tell us apart" said Hikaru

"Like I said it is too early for that. Why use the method anyway?"

"You said that we would find a way to make it challenging to tell us apart," Hikaru stated

"I did" Erica said embarrassed "Well then, you boys got me. However, do not think this means I will get up on trying to figure out which one which"

"Bring it on" they told her

Wednesday

It was free period. She was on her way to the library. She figured she could check out what type books have there.

As turned the corner. She notices that Kyouya was coming from the opposite direction. "Hi Kyouya"

"Oh, Erica, How are you on this fine day"

"I am fine"

At that moment, she remembered something. When she first meets him, he knew quiet a bit about her, without mentioning her name. Even though, her school uniform was a bit of a give away.

"Hey Kyouya, Can I ask you something"

"I have no problem with answering your question"

"How is it you know so much about me? I mean my uniform is nothing like the girls uniform here. Still, it does not tells where I live and what my parents do for a living"

"Well, when I first heard that you would be joining us, I naturally did a background check on you"

"Why. I could have told you everything you wanted to know"

"Well, that might be true. However, I felt that I needed to know right away if there was any valuable information about you. In addition, I could see whether or not it would be useful."

"Is it?" she asked

"Maybe"

"You cannot treat everything like a business," she told him

"True. Then again, it helps to be a little business savvy"

"Maybe. Next time you want to know something about me. Just ask"

"I will sincerely do that"

Thursday

Erica's cell phone rang. She answered it. Jeremy was on the other end.

"My apology miss Erica, I am have some car trouble. Therefore, I am going to be delayed in picking up from school."

"No needed to apologizes. I can find something to do here. Call me when the car is repair."

The sky above did look cloudy. She headed inside. Then, she decided to head to music room three. She came from there. The host club was done for the day. The host might be gone. Still, she could stay there and read.

She approached the close doors. She could hear the sounds of a piano. She poked her head through the door. There she saw Tamaki playing the piano.

Quietly she entered the room. Erica was about half way in the room. When, Tamaki, finally notice that she is was there.

"Erica, what are you doing here? I thought you have gone home already?"

"Jeremy had some car trouble. I have to spend some more time around here. Anyway, I heard you playing the piano. You are incredible."

"Why thank you. I glad that you enjoyed the music I produced," he said as he glide across the floor. Then, put his arm around her shoulders.

"I know true musician, when I hear one."

"Would you like to hear more?"

"Sure. I got the time"

He went back to the piano. Before he started to play, he patted the seat next to him. Erica took the seat. She faced other direction.

He played one of his compositions. However, it did sound like a piece of classical music. It was sincerely a beautiful piece of music.

"I am so jealous of you right now," Erica told him

"Why"

"I could never I play the piano like that"

"I think you could if you tried"

"I did once. It was a disaster. The teacher and I clashed so many times. I do better if I have a how do book"

"Then, do just that"

"Well, right now, I learning to play the guitar"

"I like to hear to play"

"Sure"

For, several minutes Tamaki continue to play. Once in a while they would having a conversion on varies thing. Erica thought it was a pleasant way to spend the time.

Erica's cell phone rang. She went to answer. "Oh Jeremy, it is you."

"Yes, I have the car repaired. I will be there in few minutes," he told her

"All right"

"You have to leave?" Tamaki asked

"I am afraid so" she answered

"I will walk you down"

"Oh no, you do not have to"

"I want to. Besides, a gentleman never leaves ladies by themselves"

"Well, I cannot argue with that logic"

They both walk down hallway. Erica had the feeling that they are being watch. She looked behind her. There were a few girls looking at them. She laughed.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked

"Sorry, but a couple of your regular guest are getting nervous. I think they are worried that I might steal you away from them"

"I would not laugh," he said as he took her hand, "It is a very real possibility. I find myself affect by you. You have such a charming, graceful, and caring personality that is so inviting to me. Maybe you and I will end up together"

"Tamaki, I do like you. Just not in that way"

"That might the case now. In the near future …."

"Maybe"

They both continue. They finally reach outside. Erica had been struggling with some thoughs.

"Hey Tamaki, there is something I need to get off my chest. Please do not take this the wrong way. I am not ready to date again"

"Again" Tamaki said a little shock "Did something happen, Erica"

"The last relationship I had ended a couple of weeks ago. It was not the best relationship had either"

"I see," he said. Then, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "A heart that is hurt, does not want to be hurt again. I respect your feelings. However, I think that you should not close your heart permanently. There is nothing wrong with have a little romance, while you are healing. "

"Thank you, Tamaki. "For understanding and the advice"

When, they reached the entrance. There was Erica's ride was there. She said farewell to Tamaki. Then, she left.

Friday

Erica was on her way to the host club. Then, she saw Haurhi. He was heading outside.

"Hey Haurhi, where you going" she asked

"Hi Erica, I have to the supermarket"

"Why"

"We ran out of instant coffee. I am going out to buy some more"

"Do need any help?"

"Well, I would normally go alone. It would be nice to have some company to help"

Both of them walked to the supermarket. After making the purchase, they headed back. Each of them carried a bag.

"Thanks, Erica"

"No problem"

They stood at the crosswalk. When the sign changed, Erica started cross the street. What Erica did not notice, a car was coming at high speed down the street. Haurhi did notice the car coming. He grabbed Erica's arm and pulled her out of the way. Then, she fell on top of him.

"Are you all right?" asked Haurhi

"Yea, thanks" she answered

Erica stood up. Then, she walked around Haurhi. She placed her arms under his to help him up.

Erica got a surprise. She felt that Haurhi had breast. She looked at Haurhi shocked.

"Um Haurhi"

"I will answer your question. Before that, I would like to stand"

"Oh sorry"

Haurhi get up. They both collect the few containers of instant coffee that fell out of the bags. Then, they cross the the street. Once they less than half way, Erica brought up the subject.

"So you are a girl"

"Yes"

"Why do you dress like a boy?"

"Well, I really do not care. It the person inside people should really look at. Not what gender they are.

"I agree. I one hundred percent respect that." Erica said, "Hold on, how is it that you are a host? I mean you are entertaining girls. Would you have said something?"

"That kinda funny story" Haurhi told her

"I am all ears. Do not worry, I would judge you or anything"

"At the beginning school, I was looking for a quiet place to study. Then, I meet the host club. In the midst of the chaos of the host club, I accidently broke a vase. In order to repay them, I have to get a hundred guests to request me"

Erica stopped. Her hand balled up into a fist. Then, smacked it against her other hand. She had a look of disgust.

"How could they do this? Those jerks, where do they get off? No one should put anyone else in that kind of position. No one has the right to control a person"

"Woah, Erica. Clam down, I there more to the story"

"First, they did not realize that I was a girl. It was hours later that started to they notice. In addition, I was already a member of the host club, when discover that I was a girl. It is also the quickest way to pay back my debt"

"Oh, I see" Erica said clammily "I am sorry. I should not have reacted like that. If it is the way, you choose to handle your debt that is your business. I should not have taken it so personal"

"It is okay. I guess, I could see why someone on the outside would hear the story and see it in different way. Maybe I could tell the story it in a different way to. Anyway, the host club is not really force me to this"

"That is good. I glad it was a misunderstanding. For a moment, I was thinking of giving a piece of my mind"

"Why?"

"One thing I cannot stand is a man controlling a woman. No matter what the reason is, it gets my blood boiling"

"You are right. Men do not have the right to women. However, there are going situation that are not what it appears. Therefore, you should learn the whole story. Before, you pass judgment"

"You are right, Haurhi"

"Can I ask you something, Erica?" Haurhi asked a moment "Are you going to tell anyone about this"

"Of course not. I was not even going to the host club"

"Really"

"Yea, it is your secret. If you feel that they should know, you can tell them."

"Thanks"

"You are welcome; Besides I it is nice that you and I can talk to you as girls"

"It would rather nice"

They finally arrived back at Ouran. Once they entered the music room. Tamaki came over them.

"There you are"

"Hi, I was helping Haurhi with the shopping"

"Oh that nice of you" he said

"It was no big deal. I and Haurhi got to know each other a little better"

"I am glad to hear that. Are you ready for you time with me?"

"Sure. See you later Haurhi"

"Bye" she said


	5. Chapter 5

Haurhi: I like the last chapter

Hunny: Me too

Hikaru: I think that she left it up to Haurhi to tell the host club that she knew

Tamaki: It just another way to what a caring person she is

Air Lore: I am glad that all like it. My hope that have that feeling for the rest of the story

Kyouya: I am confident that will be the case.

Air Lore: Hey, Kyouya, would you like to do the disclaimer

Kyouya: It will be my pleasure. Air Lore does not own Ouran High School Host Club. I would not mind if she did. She might have drawn in more viewers.

Haurhi: Always looking for the profit

Chapter 5- Be part of our family

It was peaceful. The sun was out. There was not a single cloud in the sky. Erica walked through the courtyard.

She bent down and to look at the roses. There were of different colors. There were not just the typical such as red and white. The colors were of all sorts.

She did not notice. There were two figures watching her. Then, they began to approach her. Each grabbed one of her arms. When she looked to see who it was, she saw it was Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Target"

"Captured"

"What are you doing? Let me go"

They did not answer. All they did was continue to drag her. Until, they got to the music room. She gave them each a punch on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" they asked

"Grabbing and dragging me to the room. You did not except me to be annoyed"

"Still, you do have to punch so hard," said Kaoru

"She has a point. You should not have treated a lady like that" said

"You are the one, who wanted us to bring her here," said Hikaru

"Not in that manner. I deeply sorry for their behavior, Erica"

"Why are you apologizing? It is not as if you have any control over them" Erica said to Tamaki "Anyway, you want to talk to me"

"Well, yes, we need your help" he responds

"We are planning the host club's anniversary," said Hunny

"That is great. How going celebrate it?" asked Erica

"There lays the trouble" said Kyouya

"What do you mean?"

"We can think of a single thing" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, said together

"Really, you guys come up with all sorts of cool idea. The cosplay themes are brilliant"

"We want to do something is different" said Tamaki

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You are on the event committee at your school. Tamaki mention that you are the ones whose idea are being used" said Kyouya

"Ah, I see. You want me to think of an idea that you could use"

"If you do not mind," said Kyouya

"Listen, I know we are struggling with ideas. Still, should we really have Erica do the thinking?" said Haurhi

"It is okay, Haurhi. This is what happens went two wedding planners meet, get married, and have a child," Erica stated. This got a laugh out of everyone. "What kind of event to want to have? Is there any thing in particular you want to happen?"

"No. Just keep as the spirit of the host club"

"All right, I am going need a minute to think"

Erica paced back and forth. She tossed ideas in her head. Then, she looked at the set up of the room. It remembered her of a restaurant that she has been.

"I have an idea," Erica said "The interactive mystery of the Host club. You guys can make the host club like a mystery dinner theater"

"What a mystery dinner theater?" Kaoru asked

"Japan does not have those," she asked

"Not the we are aware of," said Kaoru and Hikaru

"Whatever it is, it sounds fascinating. Tell us about the mystery dinner theaters"

"Well, it is a restaurant. A mystery play is being performs in front of the guest. The crime will happen off stage. When the detective arrives, only he or she has to go on, is the information that is provide by the actors. Then, the guests could give their observations. Once all is that is finished, the detective will reveal who committed the crime"

"That is amazing," said Tamaki all in glee

"I admit it is interesting," said Haurhi, "But how is the host club going to become a mystery dinner theater"

"Well, the performers will you guys, the hosts"

"Not to put a damper on your idea. How do you suspect this would work? Since the guests tends adore the host club, they not be so willing to accusing a host of a crime" said Kyouya

She laughed. "True. Then again, they will get involved for another reason. They would be come to the defense. To hear that their favorite host is a suspect of committed, they jump on the lead that it will prove that they are innocent"

"Ah, very clever, Miss Erica" said Kyouya with a smile

"Glad you think so" she responded

"I am wondering something. How guests suppose to guess right. It would not be easy to figure it out" Hikaru

"The detective acts like a guide. He or she points out the key facts. They would ask specific questions to keep everything on track. Plus, there the truth behind crime is determine by the guest," said Erica

"Why is that?" asked

"In the end, the detective asks the opinions of the guests on whom they think who committed the crime. The suspect with the most votes is person that is the guilty party. Then, the true reasons will be explained"

"I see. The person with the weakest case, is more likely to be at fault," said Haurhi

"Correct" said Erica "Is this a type event you want to do?"

"I think it is one hundred percent perfect," said a high pitched voice from out of nowhere

Then, there was a sound of a motor charging. The floor behind them began to open. A platform was spinning. On top of the platform, there was a girl.

She seems to be sixteen years old. She was a redhead. In her hair, a hot pink bow. Her eyes were light brown. She was wearing the Ouran girl's school uniform. A yellow long sleeves dress.

After she finished laughing, she began to voice her opinion. "I keep telling you. Your characters need to show you have a dark side. With this event, it could be suggest that you all have a dark side. All the while, keep up the appearance that you are perfectly innocent. It is brilliant. I am so excited that I could eat three bowls of rice"

"Who is this?" Erica asked leading back toward the host club

"That is Renge. She the manger of the host club" said Hunny

"I thought Kyouya was the manger"

"Renge is from a powerful family in France"

"Got it" Erica sighed, "What is this talk about characters and dark sides"

"She is an Otaku," said Hikaru and Kaoru

"Oh"

"You" Renge said point at Erica

"Huh, me" Erica said surprised

"Yes, you" she said, "I heard about you. The American foreign exchange student, are you"

"Yes"

"Oh" Renge started with stars in her eyes "I just want to say. You are the perfect character model"

"What? A perfect character model, for what?" asked Erica

"How Americans should be represented in anime, of course" Renge went on to explain, "It seems a bit of shame that there only a few characters from America. These characters had portrayed with the stereotypes. This really a shame since a good portion of anime fans is Americans. If there, more characters fitting your character design. Then, Americans might gravitate to anime more"

"True. However, what makes anime so likeable is not how my culture is portrays in anime. The stories and influence of the Japanese culture are what makes anime interesting. That why me and my friends watch anime anyway"

"You are an Otaku," asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"We consider ourselves casual watchers" Erica said as a sweat tear went down the back of her head "anyway; we need to stop digressing. Do you guys; want to the host club mystery?"

"I have one more question. How much would this cost us?" Kyouya asked

"Nothing, no more than you already paid for the host club. All you really needed is a script with multiple scenarios. You would have to pay more, if you want to have a theme for the mystery. Still, since this would be the first time doing something like this. It is the best not to go with a theme"

"I agree"

"Yea, we do not want to go too flashy, the first time," said Renge

"You are one to talk," said Hikaru and Kaoru

"Do you want to do this thing or not"

"Yes. It is a wonderful idea," said Tamaki with everyone nodding in agreement "and you will help us with the planning"

"Sure, if you want me to"

Tamaki wrapped his arms around her. Then, he squeezed her tightly. In addition, he swings her back and forth.

"Of course, we want you to help us. You are your friend. Moreover, to think, after this, you will become a member of the host club family.

"Wait. I am a foreign exchange student. How can I be a part of your family, when I will be leaving?"

"Just because you live millions miles away, does not mean that we can not contact with you," said Hunny

"You all will be willing keep contact with me, after I leave"

"Yea, we all think you are great person to be around," said Haurhi

"Your personality mixes well with the host club," said Kyouya

"I guess, it would be great to be a part of the host club"

Tamaki's grip tighten, almost knocking the breath out of her. He started to talk in an excited voice. "This is wonderful. I have an adopted American daughter"

Erica was look at the rest group. The expression on her face was asking them. What did he mean? They look back at her. What she read was it was something she would have to get use to.

"All right, Tamaki. Let us get started"


	6. Chapter 6

Kyouya: Is it time for the mystery

Air Lore: Yes

Hunny: This is so exciting

Hikaru: I have to admit this was a creative idea

Air Lore: I glad you think so. You all will help when it come creating the cases

Tamaki: Absolutely, we help make this events one of the best. However, it would secretly pains me that I am being accuse crime

Kyouya: You are such a drama king

Air Lore: Well, once someone does the disclaimer, we can get things under way

Kaoru: Air Lore does not own Ouran High School Host Club. The only character she owns is Erica Manson.

Hikaru: Kaoru, why did you not wait for me?

Kaoru: I am sorry. I just jumped at the chance to do it. Before anyone else could. It was not because I did not want to do it with you. Please forgive me

Hikaru grabbing his brother and bringing him closer: Of course, I forgive you. We are brothers after all

Kaoru: oh Hikaru

Air Lore: Haurhi and I are the only girls here

Hikaru: it might make the fan excited

Air Lore and Haurhi: Oh good grief

Chapter 6- The Bunny Caper

It would seem as if it was a typical day. However, the host club could have a mystery on their hands. At some point, on Thursday, a theft will commit. The question is who is man behind the crime? If you join the Host Club that day, you can help solve the mystery.

That was the advertisement the Host Club post on their website. It let the guests know what to look forward on that day. In addition, it was mention that through out the week. The host club might stage a few instances that could consider as important. For, it could prove which the suspects are guilty.

Erica entered the room. It is a little more crowded than usual. The guests definitely had their interest peeked.

She walked over to Kyouya. "Hi, how is it going?"

"Very well," he responded

"It seems quiet a turn out" she stated

"Yes, it more than I excepted"

"What, you did not think that anyone would show up?"

"Oh-no, it just except about the same amount as we normally have. I just heard that some of the guest started to call their friends to join them at the Host Club"

"Well, this is a good sign"

"I suppose you are right"

"Well, I am going to take my position. Give the signal when it is time. So we can get those last minute guests to come in and get settled"

He nodded. Erica went over to Tamaki and his guests. "I hope there is enough room for there"

"Hi, Erica, of course there is. You think I would forget about one of my favorite guests," said Tamaki

She took a seat at the end of the couch. "Tamaki" said one of girl sitting next him started, "What about us? Are we your favorite guests?"

"You all are dear to me. There is a place in my heart for all of you"

The girls squeal with delight. There stars and hearts were in their eyes. Erica softly laughed to herself. While she had to agreed, it was quiet a charming thing to say. Not every girl with take it that way. Some young women would put the young man on the spot. They would insist that he would choice someone as his favorite.

"You are such sweetie, Tamaki," she said

"Sweetie"

"Yes, you want to make sure that everyone of us feel special. I think that we could agree that you are very sweet"

"Oh, yes. You are really sweet," squealed every girl

"I am flatter by your compliments," said Tamaki

For a while, there was typical talk. Eventually, it was time for crime to take place. Erica looked over her shoulder. Kyouya gave a nodded to her. Then, she wink at Tamaki. She also quickly scanned the room. Hikaru and Kaoru started to play their game. Haurhi was serving commoners coffee to the guests. Hunny set down Usa-chan. He went off somewhere and Mori followed.

"How are you today?" asked Haurhi as she approached

"Fine" Erica said as she receives a cup of coffee, "What about you?"

"I am doing alright. However, I am having a little trouble"

"What is seems to be the trouble?"

"Are you and your father in finical debt?" asked Tamaki in a panic, "You about go very depths of poverty. Oh, Haurhi"

"It is nothing like that senpia," said Haurhi, "It has to do with my English class. There a couple of phases I cannot pronounce correctly."

"Oh, I can help with that. Why don't you get your notes and we could go over them together," offered Erica

"Sure, I will back in a second" She headed to the changing rooms. For, she left her bag in there while she works at the Host club. One thing that did seem odd was. The changing room far left corner of the room. She could head straight for it. However, she sat the try down on the table where Hunny and Mori were sitting. Not mention passes the chair with Usa-chan. Then, she went in the changing rooms.

Tamaki had a light bulb went off in his head. He approached Erica. "Um, I am having trouble with my English. Would help me?"

"Tamaki," Erica raises her eyebrow "Nice try"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The English course is for first years. And you are a second year"

"I still could use improvement"

"Well, that maybe true. However, you can speak English rather well. There really no reason for me to have a private session with you"

"Not even a little" said Tamaki inching his way closer

"I know you are using this idea to get some alone time with me. It is not that I am not will to help someone. However, if they really do not need my help, I will let them be"

"So in other words" Tamaki started

"FAIL," shouted Hikaru and Kaoru for behind

"She sure saw through you" said Kaoru

"Maybe you could work on the approach," said Hikaru

This made Tamaki mop in the corner. Which was conveniently was behind the table where Usa-chan was. Erica was going over to Tamaki. Therefore, she could get him out of his mood. When, Haurhi came back. Since it would take a minute, both Erica and Haurhi went over the issue. While they did, Hikaru and Kaoru took avenged of the moment. They continue to give him a hard time.

Within a couple minutes, Kyouya called over to Haurhi. He was suggesting that she gets back to work. After a quick roll of her eyes, Haurhi went back to work.

Kyouya stood by the chair with Usa-chan. His body blocked to view of Usa-chan. However, one can assume that the stuff rabbit was there.

A while later, Honey and Mori returned. They reach the table. Honey stopped and looked at the chairs stunned.

"What the matter, Honey?" asked Erica

"Usa-chan is gone"


	7. Chapter 7

Hikaru: There was quiet a few responses about the last chapter

Kaoru: yeah, but it probably because they want to know, what happened to Usa-chan

Air Lore: Is that a bad thing? If keeps the reader interested.

Haurhi: I just the surprise that Hunny senpia let you write something happened to Usa-chan

Hunny: I know that we only pretending. It not like Air-Chan would write any thing to hurt him

Tamaki: Of course, she would not. She is too kind hearted

Kyouya: This would not be an attempt to keeping from her making you the guilty party

Tamaki: Of course, not, I am only paying her a comment

Air Lore: Weather or not he really is. Everyone is fair game. That the way it going to be

Hunny: But we will have fun with this, right

Mori: Yea

Air Lore: well then, shall we get started

Kyouya: Before we do, do you think we should thank everyone for support

Air Lore: Brilliant idea, Kyouya, We all wants to thank all of you for the support and we are glad you like the story.

Tamaki: A special thanks to The Awsomactical Girl for the review

Hikaru and Kaoru: do not worry; we will make her continue the story

Air Lore: Oh, like I need motivation from you two. Now, who is going to do the disclaimer?

Tamaki: It will be my honor, as unfortunate as it is. Air Lore does not own Ouran High School Host Club. I think she could come up with some creative ideas if she did.

Kyouya under his breath: you are sucking up to her

Air Lore: Also, want to all of you know, if you solve the crime then let me know in the review section.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Don't forget about the pairing

Air Lore: Knock it off

Chapter 7-The finger pointed

All of the room was in shock. The stuff pink bunny, that Hunny always carried, was gone. The chair was empty.

"What do mean that he is gone?" asked Haurhi

"He is not where I left him," said Hunny

"Are sure you did not misplace him or you are looking for in the wrong place?" asked Tamaki

"No he was right here" Hunny started to cry

"Clam down, Mistsukuni, we will find Usa-chan" said Mori

Tamaki turned an addressed the guests. "Would all please take a moment and look around to see if you see Usa-Chan"

Erica stood there observing the scene. Her glance went back and forth between the host and the guests. She brought her hand against her chin.

"What is eating you?" asked Kaoru

"It can't be that simple," she stated

"What can't be that simple?" he and his twin asked

"Hunny, could not have misplace Usa-chan. I remember seeing Usa-chan at that table" her response was "Now, he is missing. It does not make sense."

"You think something else might happened," asked Haurhi

"Yes, however, it is not what everyone wants to hear"

"It should not matter if it helps to finds Usa-Chan," said Tamaki

"Well, I think he was taken by one of you," said Erica in a I can't believe I am saying this voice

The room was dead quiet for a moment. Then, the guests became in an up roar. They shouted at her for saying something like that. That she should take it back. In addition, how dare she accuse the hosts of doing such a thing.

Kyouya stepped forward. "Ladies, if you please. For someone accusing us of the crime is rather terrible. However, I can see where Miss Erica is coming from. The only people that were around this table were the hosts. She is just stating the obvious"

"Eri-Chan" Hunny said approaching her with tears in his eyes. "Can you find who did it? Find Usa-Chan for me, please"

"Of course, I will find him" she responds as she patted on the head. Then, she turned to everyone. "I would appreciate everyone would actively participate in the investigation of what happen to Usa-chan. Is that possible?"

There was some chatter back and forth amongst the guest. Eventually, they were all an agreement. Since Hunny, seem to trust Erica in solving this case. They might as well, they wanted Hunny to have Usa-chan back. Even if that means that, the hosts would be guilty.

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is eliminate any suspects that are less likely to be the guilty party," said Erica

"Did you already do that?" asked one of the girls that was sitting Tamaki

"Yes, but there is still too many suspects and little evidence to figure it out" Erica responded, "What could help though if any of you could think of something that clear any of the hosts. In addition, any addition information would be more than than helpful"

One girl with short black hair raises her hand. "Mori, could not have done it. He was with Hunny"

"That is a good point" said Erica, "It would rather difficult to steal Usa-chan while being with Hunny. Still, it is possible. "

"How would he be able to?" asked the twins

"We could not see Usa-chan, because Kyouya body was blocking the view of the chair. Therefore, we could assume that could be there. When Hunny enter the room, he went to talk to Haurhi. Mori would have a moment to grab Usa-chan. When everyone is in a commotion, stash Usa-Chan somewhere.

"Takashi, you did not really do that, did you?" asked Hunny with tears flowed down his face

Mori rapidly shake his head. He also waved his arms around. He was letting Hunny know that he was innocent.

"It would kill Mori senpia to do such a thing," said Haurhi

"There is some truth in that," said Tamaki

"Uh, well" a voice said in the back of the room

"Yes"-said Erica,

"There might be a reason for Mori to take Usa-chan" The girl said, "I remember earlier in the week. I have been noticing that Hunny was pay lots of attention Usa-chan than Mori"

"Wait a minute" Erica said, "What are you trying to say is that Mori was jealous of Usa-chan. That is the reason he took Usa-chan"

"Well, I also notice once that Hunny asked Mori to hold Usa-chan. Mori held him rather tightly. It almost as if he was mad at him," the girl continue to explained

"Okay, I will admit it a little odd. There is a possible that it is true," said Erica

"Really" exclaimed the twins

"You will be surprised what people would do over the small of things" she responded "Well, that one suspect's information down. Now, we needed the others," She walked over the scene of the crime. She notice that there little droplets of water on the table. These water droplets are heading in the direction of Usa-chan spot.

"That is interesting," she muttered

"You found a clue?" asked Hunny

"I think so" she said, "It looks like someone knock over the vase"

"Oh, that was me," said "Tamaki "I accidently knock the vase. I mange to catch it before it made a big mess"

"You are the one who stole Usa-chan," said Hikaru and Kaoru

"WHAT" exclaimed Tamaki "I would never do such a thing. What possible reason would I take Usa-chan?"

"To cover up your tracks," said Hikaru

"When knocked over the vase, some of the water onto Usa-chan" said Kaoru "He was tucked away when you appeared to be moping in the corner"

"Therefore, you took and hid Usa-Chan. That way, Hunny would not be upset with you," they both stated

Tamaki backed away shocked. He could not believe what he had the finger pointed at him. Not to mention, it was over some so trivial.

"Oh, come on" said Erica "Hunny would understand if it was an accident"

"You don't understand. Hunny can have a quiet a mean strike," said Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru together

"Yeah, sweet Hunny over there" she said in tone of disbelief

"If it an accident. Then, it is accident" Hunny said give the impression he would not be mad.

One the girls that was at the far left table spoke up "Wouldn't you guys seen Usa-chan, if that were true"

"Interesting fact to point out, you two would have notice that" said Erica "I have to say that you two are having no trouble accusing someone else. Is that you two what the attention off you"

"Are you saying that we are responsible for what happened to Usa-chan," asked Kaoru

"It is a possibility," said Erica "You could have done it as a prank"

"How could they have pulled it off?" asked Hunny

"Similar to Mori case, because Kyouya blocked the view of Usa-chan. Either one of them could back away, while the other continue to taunt Tamaki."

"Oh come on," said Hikaru "We won't do a prank like this. That would be too cruel"

"Well, your pranks can come off as cruel," said Haurhi

"Really" the twins responded

"Let's get a show of hands, here. How many of you think that while the pranks are in good fun, can be cruel"

There were a small portion hands raise. The twins face show a little bit of guilt. Erica turned to them. "Look, I sure that you have not indentation to hurt anyone. You are not bad people. That tends to happen. What you need to careful of, is how the person on the other end"

"I can see where coming from"said Kaoru"but what makes you think that we would pull a prank on Hunny"

A girl with brown hair in pigtails, said, "I do remember earlier in the week that you said that wanted to play a prank on Hunny"

"So you planning on play on Hunny, all the time," said Erica

"Yeah, but it was all talk" said Hikaru a little nervous

"Yeah, it doesn't mean we actually did it," said Kaoru nervously

"Like I said it is a possibility," said Erica "There two suspect we need to look over before we come to a conclusion."

"Um, can ask a question" a blonde girl

"Sure," said Tamaki

"Kyouya, one of things tat get pointed out of the cases is that you were near Usa-chan. Why did you see anyone taking him?"

All eyes slowly went to Kyouya. There was a point to the girl was saying. There was a tension in waiting for what he had to say.

"I was simply distracted" he replied

"Still, you notice should something," said Haurhi

"Could it be that you have something to hide, Kyouya?" asked Erica

"You really think I could take Usa-chan," he asked

"With your back to the chair, there would be no problem taking him. You could have done it before you called over Haurhi"

"There might be some truth to that, I will admit," he said, "however, what could be the reason me to take Hunny's stuffed rabbit"

The blonde girl spoke up again. "I have also notice early in the week that he announced that he was going to selling some of the hosts things"

"He is going to selling Usa-chan," exclaimed Hunny

"I see, I do remember something," said Erica "Yesterday, Kyouya did mention the Hunny's cake intake does create a bit of a spiral downhill in the host club budget. Taking Usa-chan and selling the cute adorable bunny. It like Hunny would be repaying him back all the money the was lost"

"That is a clever theory, Miss Erica," said Kyouya "I would never sell item of the host without them knowing"

"Are you kidding," said Haurhi "You have done that with me"

"Besides, Kyouya, the being that you were the closest to Usa-chan you are the likely suspect. Unless you can give us the name of the person that you notice might have done something out the normal," said Erica

There was a moment of him being quiet. Then he came out a name. It was straightforward and without any hesitation.

"Haurhi"

"Me" she said shockingly

"What distracted me was. Haurhi thought that there were guests knocking at the door. When I went to look, he would have the opportunity to take Usa-chan"

"But for what reason" asked Haurhi

"Allow me to shed some light on this" Kyouya with a simple push up of his glasses "A few days ago, I notice that you were ran out to the courtyard holding Usa-chan. Then, you tripped. When that happened you might have ripped him."

"Therefore, you made a duplet Usa-chan. Until you be able to repair him. The plan was to switch the two Usa-chans. However, you were not able to since Hunny saw that he was gone"

"What you are saying is. His reason is similar to Tamaki. It was to quickly take Usa-chan before Hunny found out," said Erica

"Correct" said Kyouya

"I don't get why some you are afraid of Hunny finding out that something happen to Usa-chan," said Erica

"Yeah, just be honest. I won't be mad," said Hunny

The twins and Tamaki did a face palm in the back of the room. With Hunny, deigning that would get extremely angry if something happen to Usa-chan. This is making their stories less creditable. Not to mention, Hunny get really angry over certain thing. This would be one of them. however, he was not showing it.

"All everyone appears to have a motive and opportunity. The question I want to ask all of you. Who do you think is the guilty party" asked Erica


	8. Chapter 8

Kyouya: there are no guesses as to who the thief is

Air Lore: that seems to be the case

Kaoru: maybe you made it to difficult to solve

Haurhi: it not a puzzle

Hikaru: maybe they think the motives are ridicules

Kyouya: I actually thought it was rather clever. The motives, she created, from what happened on the show. You sure did your research, Air

Air Lore: Thanks, I want to be true to the show as possible

Tamaki: these lovely women cannot find in their hearts to say who the guilt party is

Haurhi: oh good grief

Air Lore: I think they want to see what I can come up with. Which is no problem, I can be creative. As soon as, one of you does the disclaimer, we can get this chapter underway.

Hunny: Takashi can do it

Everyone turned slowly to Mori.

Mori: what

Air Lore: nothing, it is a rare moment. You usually speak one word or one complete sentence. Other than then that, you tend to be quiet. If you want to, go right ahead

Mori: Air Lore does not own Ouran High Host Club.

Kaoru: what if she did

Mori: Cool

Air Lore: short, sweet, and to the point. I like it. Although, I kinda expected some more.

Chapter 8-The Reveal

"Alright, I want to have some input from all of you. There fore, when I say the name of the host, you believe is the culprit. Raise your hands. Please, do not hesitate"

"Finding Usa-chan is more important than our feelings," said Tamaki

"Besides, this is not a serious crime. It not like any of us will go to jail for it" said Haurhi

"All that we want is the truth to come out," said Erica "Now, let's begin"

"Wait! Wait!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"What is it, you two?" she asked while rolling her eyes

"There is another suspect," the twins continued

The whole room started to buss. The thought of there could be another person involved made things interesting. This could probably save the hosts from the being accursed of the crime. However, it could be another attempt by the twins to get the attention off them. Either way, the guests wait to hear what they had to say.

"Guys, first off, we needed lessen the suspect not add on to it" said Erica "second we through all the suspects. Everyone that was near the chair with Usa-chan. There could not be anyone else that could be involved"

"Maybe she is not here now. Leaving us to take the blame for the crime," said Hikaru

"Who is her?" Erica asked

They both chuckled. They said, "It is Renege Houshakuji"

There was a sound of a power motor came form below the floor. The floor slowly began to open. Renege came up, on her platform, rose from the floor. She was not laughing, however. It seemed as if she was crying.

"I know that the devil type could cruel. Just not that cruel" she said

"Again, with the cruel" they said to each other

"You two should a lot nicer to your manger" she went on

"Renege, please clam down" plead Erica rubbing her temples, "I think that you two are going to great lengths at avoid having the blame place to you"

"I agree," said Tamaki "To put the blame on a woman, shame on you. And you call yourselves hosts"

"Honestly, guys, that does seem rather low" said Haurhi "even if, it is against Renege"

"But we really had a case against her" said Hikaru

"I will humor you," said Erica "Let's hear it"

"Well, have you ever notice that the motor tends to pop up in a number of places?" asked Kaoru. After a moment of thinking, Erica nodded and the twins went back and forth on explaining their theory. "There is a possibility that the platform could go through the floor in the changing rooms. And when we all were distracted, she took Usa-chan"

"Wouldn't we have heard it" said Erica "it makes rather big noise before it comes up"

"It could be muffled," said Hikaru

"How" Erica asked "better yet, how does does something that big moves from one place to other in half-an-hour"

"Oh" Hikaru and Kaoru looked stumped

"Well, there is not just one," said Renege

Erica slowly turned to her. "You mind repeating that" she said in disbelief

"Well, yeah, there are multiple platforms around Ouran"

"Well, that explains a lot," said Haurhi sarcastically

"Anyway, the noise, someone should have heard that" stated

"Well, when people are focus on something. They are not aware of what happening around you," said Kyouya

"I see your point," said Erica

"Now, that I think about it. I guess, I could muffle the sound," said Renege

The shock of what she said. Nearly, knock everyone to the ground. "How about we skip to the reason, since, I think that is more important thing, right now"

"Because, she wants to change his character," said the twins "she wants Hunny act different. Without Usa-chan, Hunny would probably act a little tougher"

"Okay, let me get this straight. Renege took Usa-chan to change personality. But would that make him different type of host"

"What wrong with that? He needs to give in the dark side" said Renege

"Alright, let's move ahead. If there are no more interruption," said Erica "Remember, raise your hand when I call the name of the person that you think is the culprit"

She went through the list. No one raised her hand for Mori. Tamaki receive two votes. Hikaru and Kaoru had five hands rose for their names. Haurhi got three votes. Four girls voted for Kyouya. The rest of the guests had vote for Renege.

"Well, well, isn't that interesting" said Erica "with all of that I had come to the revealed the culprit"

"Who is it?" asked Hunny

"It is, indeed, Renege"

"What? Me! What makes you think that it was me?" Renege asked nervously

"It as Hikaru and Kaoru said. Once Hunny set down, you thought it was perfect time. As everyone had his minds was elsewhere. You took Usa-chan. Then, you went back to your platform and stay under the room. Until one of the hosts was took the fall. However, the twins caught on and you gave some details on your own that lead to me to this conclusion"

"Such as" asked Mori

"She said that there is more than one platform. She could easy leave one below and ran to another one. Then, she said she would prefer that Hunny was a different type. It is not a total confession. It just add on to what was al ready confirmed"

Erica went closer to Renege's platform. "Look, you can't just take Usa-chan and expect Hunny to change. Hunny will always be Hunny. You might as well, learn to love me as he is. So how about it, give Hunny back Usa-chan and apologize"

"I am sorry," Renege said. She pulled out Usa-chan. She tossed him to Hunny. When he was in Hunny's arms, Usa-chan was squeeze.

"Renege-Chan, I forgive you" said Hunny "And thank you, Eri-chan, for finding him"

"It was no problem," said Erica

That was end of their performance. As the girls left, they would comment on how much they liked the mystery. They hoped that the host club does again soon.

Once the door had closed, Erica turned to Renege. "Thanks Renege, for being one of the suspect. It sure made things easier seen some of the guests seem to hesitate on vote for the hosts"

"No problem. I am more then happy to help. Catch you guys later" she said as the platform move below

"That was fun," said Hunny

"Yeah, it was that thanks to you, Erica," said Tamaki

"No, you guys were the stars, I just had a small part in it" said Erica

"Don't be modest," said Hikaru

"If was for you, we would never gotten this off the ground" said Kaoru

"I pretty sure you would" replied Erica

"Let's do this again soon," Hunny piped up

"Oh, I think we need to wait a while" Erica groaned


	9. Chapter 9

Hunny: are you all right Eri-chan

Air Lore with her head on the desk: I am fine. It just took it to a lot out of me. Writing the last few chapters

Kyouya: You are the one who wanted to write a fan-fiction

Air Lore: I know, Kyouya

Haurhi: well, they clearly show how much work you put into the few chapters. Maybe you deserve some rest

Air Lore: No, it is okay. Nevertheless, I think that this will be not so big

Tamaki: whatever makes you feel at ease

Air Lore: would you do the disclaimer, Haurhi

Haurhi: sure, Air Lore does not own Ouran High School Host Club. I think it would cool if she did

Hikaru and Kaoru: Happy holidays

Hunny: hope you all have fun, right

Mori: Yea

Chapter 9-Movie Night

It has been three months since Erica first came to Ouran. She did not except that she would be so busy. After the interactive mystery, the host wanted her to be the host event planner. Although, it felt more like she was an advisor. This meant, when the host club was not in business. She would attend the meetings.

It was one of those meeting. There Tamaki and the twins were having a debate on what they could do in the near future. Erica was not paying attention however. Her mind was elsewhere as she was stared out the window.

"Erica" said Haurhi as she tapped Erica on the shoulder

"Huh"

"Is there something?" asked Kyouya

"No, I am fine," said Erica

"Are you sure" asked Kaoru

"You have been out of it the last few days," said Hikaru

"Well, I guess, I am feeling a little homesick" she responded with a sigh

"Homesick! Do you need to go the hospital, Eri-chan" Hunny exclaimed

"She misses her friends and family," said Mori

"This is no big deal," she told them "This is a passing thing"

"Erica, we are not just leaves you like this. As members of the hosts club, it our mission is to make every girl happy"

"I think that is very sweet of you. However, the way I am feeling is hard to go away. No, matter what you plan to do to cheer me. Because, it would not remember more that I am far from home. No offense"

"Well, then what do you and friends do went each other is down" asked Haurhi

"We would have a movie night"

"Movie Night" repeated the twins

"Yeah, we would get together and watch movies all night along" Erica explained

"That seems rather simple," said Hikaru

"Well, you do not go all out to have a go time"

"Well, I guess that is true" he responded

"Is there anything else that goes into a movie night? I think we could make that happen," said Tamaki

"Tell you what; I will take care of everything. All you need to do is prepare to have a good time"

It was late Saturday afternoon. Erica had finished set up the basement. This would be the theater for the night fun with her friends.

She went into the kitchen. Jeremy was stirring the tomato sauce. It smelled good.

"Mmm, Jeremy that is wonderful"

"Thank you, Miss Erica"

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"You can get chopping the toppings"

The doorbell rang, when Erica had finished. She went to answer the door. There was quiet a greeting at the door.

"Hey, come on in" she said

"This is you are staying. It seems rather small," said Kaoru

"Why get a big place, when I am not going to be here forever"

"Besides it is not different from my penthouse, back home"

"You live in apartment" asked the twins

"Well, there are not any mansions in the inner part of New York City"

"Oh, Look, Takashi, Eri-chan has a puppy," said Hunny

Mocha approach and was sniffing Hunny. Hunny patted her on the head. She wagged her little tail.

"She likes you," said Erica

"What is her name?" asked Hikaru

"It is Mocha"

"Mocha" laughed him and Kaoru

"What?

"That is a ridicule name"

"No, it is a sweet name" Erica said annoyed

"I think she is adorable," said Tamaki as he scratch Mocha behind the ear

"I glad that some thinks so" Erica said "I am also glad that she is get along with you guys"

It was about a second later. They headed into the kitchen. All of the pizza toppings were on the table.

"What is all of this for?" asked Haurhi

"To make our own pizzas," said Erica "I gave it some thought. Pizza is the perfect meal to with a movie night. However, I was not sure what any of you would want on your pizzas. Therefore, we each get a mini pizza and put on what we want and as much as we want"

"That actually sounds like a great idea," said Hunny

"I not sure that we would eat all of that" said Kyouya

"That will be quiet alright," said Jeremy "I am sure that Miss Erica would make more pizzas over the course of time"

"Jeremy" Erica groaned

"Ah, so you are Jeremy," said Tamaki "we heard about you'

"Yes, I have been the Manson's butler for thirteen years"

"So, you Eri-chan when she was a little girl"

"Whoa, what was she like back then?" asked Hikaru

"An absolutely delight" Jeremy replied "Although, I am sure that has not change in the least"

"I am sure that you are right. We love being around her" said Tamaki, as he came up from behind and hugged Erica

Jeremy brought out the mini pizza crusts. Once everyone got their, they began to put on the sauce, chesses, and other toppings. It was then, that they saw Mocha jumping up and down repeatedly.

"What with her" ask Hikaru

"She just wants some of the pepperoni and the sausage," said Erica. She tossed some of the meats. Mocha enjoyed her little treat.

"Is that such a good idea?" asked Haurhi

"Oh, it is fine. You just do not want to give her too much," said Erica

"Hey, Eri-chan" Hunny got Erica's attention, "Can cake be a pizza topping"

"No" she laughed "However, if you make a dessert pizza"

"What is a dessert pizza?

"It a pizza that the crust is cookies dough and there is chocolate sauce. You could chocolate chips and whip cream as topping"

"Can we make that?" asked Hunny excitedly

"I do not think we have the ingredients for that," Erica told him

Hunny pouted. "Tell you what: the next time you come over, we can make a dessert pizza"

Once they make their pizzas. Jeremy put them in the oven. Erica suggests that they can choose the movie. All of the while, the pizzas were baking in the oven. They headed down to the basement. She point to the DVDs. She told that pick something that interest them.

"Are sure you want us to choose," asked Kyouya

"It would not be as much fun if I choose everything," said Erica

"Hey, what is the wizard of Oz about?" asked Kaoru

Erica's jaw dropped. She could not believe what he just asked. "How could you never see the Wizard of Oz? It is a classic story and movie. Tons of people watch that when they are kids. Then, they show it to their kids. It is my favorite childhood movie"

"We never heard of it," the twins told her

"Cannot say I have either" said Tamaki

"I have heard of it. However, I never saw it" said Haurhi

"Same here" said Hunny

"I do not think I have heard of it," said Kyouya

"What about you, Mori" asked Erica

"No"

"Wow, you guys did not have a childhood" said Erica, "Well, no better time than present"

"What is it about, Eri- Chan?" asked Hunny

"It is about a girl named Dorothy. After a tornado hits her house, she finds herself in the magic world known as Oz. She has to travel to see the wizard. Therefore, she could go home. Along the way, she meets some new friends. Also, she has to avoid an evil witch"

"Whoa, that sounds like fun movie," said Hunny

"Yeah, would you like to watch it?" asked Erica

Everyone agree they should watch the Wizard of OZ. Once they got their pizzas. They sat and watched. It seems that the host club enjoyed the movie.

"I can why this a popular movie" said Tamaki

"But did you say before is meant for kids" said Kyouya

"Yea, still, all ages can enjoy this. In fact, movies such as this, bring families closer together," said Erica

"I thought it was a super cute" Hunny interjected "What you about Takashi? Did you like it?"

"Yea"

"Normally, I would not think to watch this movie" said Haurhi, "still, I have to say, it was fun to watch with friends"

"Then, we could this more often" said Erica "There are more movies that are fun to what with friends. There are even a few were you can play games during it"

"Sure" Haurhi replied

"Hey, I just a wonderful idea" said "Tamaki, "We uses the Wizard of Oz as our next theme"

"Cool" said Hunny

"Well, we could. Then again" said Erica

"What is the problem?" asked Tamaki

"All of you did know what the movie was about. How we expect the guests to either"

"You have to admit, she has valid point," said Kyouya

"Oooh, "moaned Tamaki

"Hold on second, we could create a poll" said Erica

"You mean, where the guests could vote," inquired Kyouya

"Uh huh, you see since there has been some debate on what theme should be done. Why not create a poll with list themes. Then, have the guests voted on which one the want the most. Then, go in descending order, the most want to the least"

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea" said Haurhi

"Thanks"

"Yeah, and it would interesting to see what the guests want" said Kaoru

"We can get started at the beginning of the week," said Kyouya


	10. Chapter 10

Hikaru and Kaoru: We have something for you, Air

Air Lore: What is it?

Kaoru: it a list for our own poll

Air Lore took the list and looked at it. Then, she gave the twins a death glare. It made them a little nervous.

Haurhi: what did they suggest?

Air Lore: A poll of possible pairing

Hikaru: With these, we can know what our readers who can see together

Air Lore: if they do not suggest any pairings, what makes you think they vote on a poll?

Kaoru: They might

Air Lore: Fine, fine, I will put it on profile. However, it would only be for a limited time

Kyouya: if you need someone to do the disclaimer, I would be more than happy to do it

Air Lore: Thank you

Kyouya: Air Lore does not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Tamaki: That is all. Could you add more to that disclaimer?

Air Lore: it is fine, Tamaki

Chapter 10- She Knows

The poll has been up for a week. There were four choices in the cosplay theme that host club could do over the course of the week. There was the Wizard of Oz, which Tamaki really wanted to do. The second choice, the theme of was a Robin Hood. The hosts would be the merry men, while Tamaki was the hero, naturally. Choice three, the twins thought to a rock theme would be cool. Number four; it was a theme of a seventeenth century tea party.

It seems it was a deadlock between all of the choice. This means that the host club was stop in their tracks. If there is no single choice on what theme, how would they know what to do.

"Well, that what happens when the several choices that is exciting to see?" said Erica

"Well, I guess, we have to choose, now" said Tamaki "the Wizard of Oz is, of course, is the perfect choice"

"Oh come on," said Hikaru

"The rock theme is more fitting choice. It is new and it is something different form what we usually do," said Kaoru

"Well, that is true. It would seem rather difficult to pull off," said Haurhi

"Not if we do it the way Erica suggested," said Hikaru with a wink

"All I said was, if the theme is going to rock. Then, the host should show the styles. Since rock has gone through many phases over the years," replied Erica, not necessary agreeing with Hikaru and Kaoru that should be the theme.

"Beside, I do not think rock stars are what girls hope to see at the host club," said Kyouya

"But look at the poll, there are some of our guests really want it" said the twins

"Yes, but that is only twenty-five percent. There needs to more if I would be convince in doing that theme" respond Kyouya

"He does have a point," said Erica

"With the rock theme, they can have a dark image," said Renege, who popped out of nowhere

"Renege, why are you here?" asked Tamaki

"I am here to put my views on the results of the poll," she said

"If you have a problem with the results, you should have voted" Erica told her

"I did"

"Well, not everyone is going to agree with you. You cannot change that," Haurhi added

"Fine" Renege said as slowly deceased below the floor, "And this thanks I get for trying to help"

"Now, if we are done with fighting over the whole rock theme. I like to suggest that we extend the period of the the poll to at least another week" said Erica

"Do really think, there are going to be more votes that make a difference?" Kyouya asked

"Well, if all of you talk to the guests. There might be a few of them that are not sure which one they should choice. With some small talk, it inspire to do so," she point out, "now getting back subject, I think that we started planning each, just in case"

"If we don't know which theme to do, then how can we plan anything," ask Hunny

"We can plan the basics of the themes. Bounce around ideas and such. It will give you guys ahead start, when it comes to putting it together"

"That a good idea, Eri-chan" said Hunny

"Your organization skills are brilliant," said Tamaki

"Come on, I just made a suggestion. That is nothing," said Erica "anyway, shall we start?"

"What do think about how we should do, for the seventeenth tea party?" Kyouya asked

"We could have it outside in the courtyard," she said

"Why" asked Haurhi "Would it be easier to do it inside"

"Well, back then, having tea was common outside" she replied

"Yes, the flowers are beautiful this time of the year. With the hosts in seventeenth century clothes, it sounds perfectly ideal," said Tamaki

"Not to mention, it would be cheaper," said Kyouya

"Money grubbing cheapskate" Haurhi said in her mind

"All right that all least two themes down" said Kyouya "What about the others"

"Well, which one you think we should discuss next" Tamaki asked

"What about the Robin Hood theme" said Hunny "that seem funny"

"Yea"-said Mori

"That rather simple" said Tamaki "We make the music room in Sherwood forest. I, of course, will be the heroic Robin Hood"

"What about us?" the twins asked

"The merry men" replied Tamaki

"We are the no name groupie," shouted Hikaru

"That is not necessary is true," said Erica "The merry men were already a group of men living in the forest before Robin Hood, ever came along"

"Then, how did he become the leader" asked Kaoru

"It is because of his experience got during the crusades. Not to mention, he had the biggest grudge against Prince John"

"Do you have a major in literature?" asked Kyouya

"No" Erica laughed "I just like looking into legends and folklore"

"There one thing that I want to discuss" Tamaki piped up all the sudden

"What is it?" asked Erica

"This has problem we will have for the Wizard of OZ" said Tamaki, "it is apparent that there is a female character involved in both theme"

"Huh" everyone was saying

"Oh, wait a minute, he means Maid Marian," said Erica "I think she would be optional. She is not a part of the group"

"That might be true. However, Dorothy has significant role in the wizard of OZ. The question is who is going to cosplay as her"

All eyes were one Erica, since she was the only girl of the group. "No" she said, "I am your event planner. It not my job to cosplay as a character"

"You were willing to be apart of the Host Club mystery" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"That was not cosplay. Beside, you all had no idea to guide the guests in the directions that they need to go , in order to get to the conclusion," shouted Erica

"You still are a member of the Hosts Club," said Kyouya "it is except of you to be in involved in all the activities are having"

"You got to be kidding," she moaned

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru keep pursue the issue with Erica. She was still being stubborn. The argument went back and forth.

Hunny and Mori was observing this. Hunny turned to his friend. "I think Eri-chan would be really cute," said Hunny "Although there is Haur-chan. She would be really cute too"

Just then, the room became quiet. The path everyone's eyes took was, from Hunny to Haurhi. Then, they finally all look at Erica. They began to clear up that misunderstanding.

"Hunny is joking, Erica" said Tamaki nervously

"Yea, there is not way Haurhi is girl," said Kaoru as he patted Haurhi's head

"He is all male," said Hikaru as joined his brother

"Relax you guys, she already knows," said Haurhi

"Huh" said the twins

"Is that true, Erica" asked Tamaki as the got in her face

"Yeah"

Tamaki was stunned. He became frozen in place. His jaw dropped. The pupils in his shrunk. He became all white.

"So, you did not tell them" she asked Haurhi. Only after, tilting her body, to have Haurhi in view

"I thought about it. Then, I decided not too" Haurhi replied

"Oh, because he would react like this" Erica said as she pointed to Tamaki

"Well, that part of it" Haurhi told her

Tamaki snapped to reality. He started rumbling. "How, Where, when did this happen?" he asked in an impatient matter

"Um, well, you remember when I helped Haurhi with bring back the instant coffee. I was about to cross the street. When a car was speeding down the street, Haurhi pulled me back, before I was injured. When I helped her up, I discovered her secret"

"A CAR" Tamaki shouted "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am safe now" replied Erica "Besides, there is nothing you could have done about it"

"Still, you could have told him without mentioning the car part," said Haurhi

"I am curious" Kyouya began "Why did not mention to us that you knew?"

"I left it up to Haurhi" Erica answered, "It is her secret after all"

Tamaki just burst out. "Mama, our little girls keeping secrets from us"

"Mama" Erica repeated

"Tama-Chan thinks the host club as a family," said Hunny

"And since Kyouya is the vice president "continued Hikaru

"You are the mother figure," Erica laughed as looked at Kyouya

"Whatever" he replied, "Back to our pervious discussion, it might be Haurhi's secret. However, it does affect the hosts club"

Erica put her hand up "If you make sure I don't tell anyone. There is no need to worry. I promise you all, I will not tell. I may not like how the whole thing came about. Still, I understand as to the reason"

"We know we could trust," said Hunny

The door to the music room three had opened. A young man walked in. He had black hair that was slick back. His eyes were behind sunglasses. He wore kaki pants and a dark blue button down shirt. Over that was black leather.

"We are close for today" said Kyouya

"I am here for a personal reason" the man replied taking off his glasses, revealing, his bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Tamaki

"My name is Zane. I am Erica's boyfriend"

Everyone eyes slowly went to Erica. Then, they notices Erica's reaction and became confused. She was not overjoyed. Her hands were ball up into fist. She was shaking. She was baring her teeth. There was fire in her eyes.

"GET THE HELL OUT" she shouted


	11. Chapter 11

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the computer screen. Their jaws dropped. The twin's eyes widen. They could not believe what they were seeing.

Haurhi: What is with them?

Air Lore: Oh, they have been begging to see the results of the polls

Kyouya: I take it that it was not what they were expecting

Air Lore: Oh, you have no idea

Hunny: what are the results, Air-Chan?

Air Lore: well, only two people have voted.

Tamaki: two people

Air Lore: Yeah, I told them if there might be a few

Hikaru: But that is not what is so shocking

Kaoru: it is who is being pair up

Tamaki: really, who

After he looked, he went in the corner.

Haurhi: what is he depress about

Air Lore: no one voted for any of the pairing he is in

Haurhi: really, then who are in the pairings

Air Lore: well, Erica is in two of them. She is pair up with both Mori and Kyouya. The other is you and Kaoru

Haurhi: are you kidding

Kaoru: what is wrong with me?

Haurhi: nothing

Hunny: I think Takashi and Eri-chan would make a super cute couple

Mori shrugged

Tamaki: How could Erica be possibly be pair up with Kyouya

Kyouya: You do not think I can have a girlfriend

Tamaki: Erica is too sweet and innocent for you. And do not get me started on the others parings

Air Lore: Will everyone relax. Look, the poll was supposed to be for fun. However, since everyone seem to having mix feels. I will keep it up for another week.

Tamaki: that sounds fair enough

Hikaru and Kaoru: please vote

Kyouya: I do not want to be pushy. I think we need to get to the story. The way the last chapter ended. Readers are just waiting to see the deal with the ex

Air Lore: oh yeah, do want to do it

Kyouya: It would be my pleasure. Air Lore does not own Ouran High School Host Club. The might be quiet a few interest twist in the story if she did

Chapter 11- The Drama

The door to the music room three had opened. A young man walked in. He had black hair that was slick back. His eyes were behind sunglasses. He wore kaki pants and a dark blue button down shirt. Over that was black leather coat.

"We are close for today," said Kyouya

"I am here for a personal reason" the man replied taking off his glasses, revealing, his bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Tamaki

"My name is Zane. I am Erica's boyfriend"

Everyone eyes slowly went to Erica. Then, they notices Erica's reaction and became confused. She was not overjoyed. Her hands were ball up into fist. She was shaking. She was baring her teeth. There was fire in her eyes.

"GET THE HELL OUT" she shouted

"Erica, why act like this, I came all the way to see you," said Zane

"You think I was not serious when I said that I did not want to see ever again"

"So, he is actually your ex," asked Hikaru

"Yeah," Erica replied, "We broke up a couple of weeks before I came here"

"But I am here now" Zane said as he approached her, "We could work everything out"

"No"

"I never seen Erica like this" Kaoru whispered to his twin

"Either she just being bitter or he might have done something that really tick her off" Hikaru whispered back

Tamaki, after hearing the two commenting on the situation, thought back. He remembered a conversion the both of them had. Erica said something that makes him think that Erica had a very good reason not to be with Zane.

"Hey Tamaki, there is something I need to get off my chest. Please do not take this the wrong way. I am not ready to date again"

"Again" Tamaki said a little shock "Did something happen, Erica"

"The last relationship I had ended a couple of week ago. It was not the best relationship I had either"

Tamaki stepped forward. He stood next to Erica. He was going try resolving the situation.

"Look, apparently there is some history between the you two" Tamaki said, "Maybe we sort everything out"

"There is no need, no need" Erica reply "Trust me on this, and the history is nothing but lying, cheating, and controlling behavior. I want nothing to do with this person anymore. The sooner he realizes and accepts that, the better"

"I see, well, then I guess I cannot blame for not wanting to be with him," said Kyouya

"Why are you commenting on something you are not apart?" Zane snapped at him

"Hey, do not get angry at him for pointing something you fail to see" she state to Zane

"Oh, I see what is going on here," said Zane. He reached Erica's arm. Then, with a swift tug, he Erica right up against his body. His hand was under her chin. Therefore, she would look into the green eyes. "You know what, Erica. Neither one of these people could love you the why I do. I mean, by coming all this way. This is a romance gesture. It proves that I care about you"

"First off, I am not involved with any them. I am only a friend to them. Second, you think that this would erase everything the happen. There was too much that went on. You never let me have a break. Thinking about what my life would be like if you are not in it. You could at least give me that. However, all you did was to push and push. It made me realize that I wanted you less and less. Why would I want to be with someone who acts like a stalker" Erica responded in a firm tone in her voice

He let her go. His head was down. Then he raised his head. There was pissed off look in the eyes. In a matter of seconds, an opened hand went across her face. There was a red mark on her cheek. Anyone could see it, even with Erica covering it her hand. Tears were pouring from her eyes.

Tamaki guide her away from Zane. He took look at her cheek. Then, he tried to clam her down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Haurhi

"You heard what she said" he replied

"That no excuse" shouted the twins

"She called me a stalker"

"She said you acting like a stalker," said Kyouya

"It the same thing" Zane bark "I was nothing but a gentleman to her"

"Gentleman" Tamaki repeated, annoyed that he choose that word. "I may not know what kind of relationship you two have. Not to mention, what broke you up. A gentleman, never acts the way you are. There was only respect shown, whether you are together or not. Base on what I seeing, that are not respecting her wishes. If you truly love her, you would. In addition, no matter what a woman might say that appears offensive. It gives you no reason to strike her"

"Please" Zane snorted

"If she is acting in a way you do not like" Haurhi began "then, why would you want to with her?"

"I love her," Zane said. However, it was not sincere. It was as if laughing as he said it. There something he felt for her. It was not really love. "We had something special. Why not be together again"

"Because if I did, it would not be long before you accuse of cheating. Even if I continually prove that I am not, you take as a reason to cheat on me," Erica stated feeling enraged. Zane was putting all of the blame on her for not being together. Not taking any fault on him.

"If you were not giving me reasons to think so"

"What have done to make you think that? I constantly stood next to you at parties. I answered every phone call. I cancel plans to make you feel secure. What do I get in return? You still thought I was cheating on you. Therefore you go out with other girls"

"What a jerk" the twins said

"Oh, I am the jerk. She is the one who embarrassed me in front of a crowd" Zane point to Erica

"You did that yourself," said Erica

"What do you mean?" asked Haurhi

"I was out with my two friends. While we are the local coffee shop, we saw him with another girl in the back. I chose to confront him"

"You throw the ice tea in my face"

"You want the both of us. You said that it would be in the best interest of all. You were not taking either of us seriously. I gave you my response" said Erica "Beside the other girl is the one that punch you in the face. If you ask that is far more embarrassing"

"Not that I want to interrupt this wonderful conversion you two are having" said Kyouya "It seems that it is going nowhere. Therefore, you might as well leave"

"Everything would be running smoothly. If she was not being so stubborn," Zane retorted

"Stubborn" Erica repeated, "I am the one who is stubborn. Just because I do not want to talk or listen to what you have to say"

"Precisely"

"Is that whole reason you broken the car window and drag me through it," shouted Erica

"What" all the host club exclaimed

"You are exaggerating," said Zane

Erica took a step forward. She pulled up her blouse and revealed part of her mid section. There was a scar. "Am I exaggerating about this?"

"Eri-chan, how did you get that?"

"A week before I came here. Zane wanted the same thing he wants now. I told I did not care want he had to say. I got into my family car and shut the door. Before I knew it, he smashed the car window. Then, he précised to try pull me out. The only reason he did not. Is because Jeremy managed to get him off me"

"I will admit I might have gone overboard," said Zane "I want to get this whole cleared up thing before you came here"

"No, you did it for the same reason that you are here. It is not because you love me. You hate the thought of me moving on. That if I came here, I might meet someone that would treat me better than you did. In addition, you must have overheard Monica and Katie talking about meets about the host club. You came here to get me back and try to convince to me leave. Just so none of the guys could get there chance"

"It is just I want to you"

"The car incident would be enough to end what we had. There also so much that happens before that. Our past is full of drama. I cannot deal with anymore. You need to let me go. Let me live my life. I deserve that at least. You do too. I know that I strange to hear that from me"

"What are you saying?" Zane asked

"I think she is saying that if both of you are always going to be fighting, then, why not end relationship. You two deserve to be happy. Which I have to say, it is rather big of her to say that," said Haurhi

Zane glance at Erica. Then, he turned around with a hand in the air. Once he got to the door, he said, "You know what, Erica. I must have been playing the love stricken fool. If this is what you, want. Then, I hope you are happy" Then, he slams the door.

"Well, he finally left," said Hikaru

"What a jerk" Kaoru said

"Not to bring up any bad memories" Tamaki begin to inquire, "what exactly happened between you two"

She took deep breath. Then, she took a seat on the nearest couch. After wiping, the remaining tears from hers eyes. She began to tell the story.

"I meet him at one of the weddings that my parents were working at. He was one of the guests there. We exchange phone numbers afterwards. The first year was perfect. However, I slowly began realize that he was cheating on me. He apologizes. I forgave him. The worst the decision I could have ever made"

"Do not say that Erica. You show compassion to him. Even though, he did not deserve it," said Tamaki

"If I had not, he continues to cheat on me. Have him thinking that I would take it and keep forgiving him. Then, the guilt making him thinking that I am cheating. Therefore, he begins this controlling behavior"

"Well, you cannot really put the fault on yourself. He made the choices, not you" said Hunny

"Well, the rest of the story, you pretty much know," said Erica "all I want is for him to leave me alone"

"Well, you do not have to worry. I do not think he will be showing up here anytime soon. However, if he does, we can help you," Said Kyouya

"Thanks" said Erica

"Kyouya, call Jeremy to pick Erica up. She probably sometime to recuperate"


	12. Chapter 12

Hunny: poor Eri-chan

Hikaru: This certainly stirs things up a bit

Kaoru: yeah know, the ex-boyfriend did make things hard for Erica to stay at Ouran

Tamaki: NOOOOOO, ERICA, MY BELOVED ADOPTED AMERICAN DAUGHTER, THE STORY CANNOT CONTINCE WITHOUT HER.

Air Lore: I think that all you are getting way into this

Kyouya: that tends to happen when you write an intense fan-fiction

Air Lore: I would agree with you. However, it is more of a slice of life type of story. Therefore, it should not be that tense

Haurhi: I guess. Although having such drama as that, could be be rather tense

Air Lore: Well, we cannot keep the readers in suspense

Kaoru: wait wait, what about the results of the poll

Air Lore: oh, you want to know

Both Hikaru and Kaoru nodded.

Air Lore: well, we have about four more readers voted. The pairs that got one vote each is Haurhi being with Kaoru, Mori, and Tamaki

Haurhi: Really, that is whom they can see me with

Air Lore: Uh-huh, still the top three pairing are what are going to being surprising. In third place, the pairing is Tamaki and Erica.

Tamaki: What, both Haurhi and Erica are paired up with me. I do not how to I feel about that

Air Lore: just last chapter you were pouting in the corner because you were not pair up with anyone

Tamaki: But I am their daddy

Air Lore: Right, the daddy figure

Hunny: Air-Chan who is in second

Air Lore: It is Mori and Erica

Hunny: aww… they would sooo cute together

Hikaru: who is the most voted pairing

Air Lore: Erica and Kyouya

Everyone except for Kyouya and Air: WHAT

Kaoru: that is a rather odd pairing

Air Lore: well, I sorta see why those two together. How about this, since the poll is going down. The reader can still make suggestion in the reviews. If any of you do make those suggestions, please explain why you think so. Once it gets close to the end of the story. I will put it back up. Thank you, people for voting. However, you can vote for Erica as your favorite original character.

Kyouya: I am just curious. What are you going to do with the results?

Air Lore: while I not going to have Erica was actually pair up with any one, I could have some fun with what they gave me. If someone would do the disclaimer, the story can continue

Tamaki: you have done it only once. Go ahead; it is your fan- fiction

Air Lore: if you do not mind, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I thank YueLilianPotter and Sebastian's Servant Felicia for the reviews. I am glad you like that story.

Chapter 12-Will she stays.

The host club stood outside of the condominium that Erica was staying. She did not show up to Ouran that day. They fully understood why. It made the worry about her, especially, Tamaki. It was decide to make a surprise visit.

"Do you think she would be in the mood for this?" Haurhi asked in the group

"The whole point of us being here is to improve her mood," said Tamaki

"Eri-Chan must be really sad," said Hunny

"Um-Mmm" said Mori

"I would not be surprise that she did not stay for too long," said Kyouya

"DON'T SAY THAT" squealed Tamaki

"It a real possibility," Kyouya replied

"I think she would have let us know," said Kaoru

"Then, let us ask her" said Haurhi

"No, that the last thing we want to do" say Tamaki "the goal is to lift Erica's spirits up. By bring the subject of her leaving into discussion. It would make her so unbearable sad"

"I see where you coming from. As her friends, we have to be there for her" said Haurhi, "what if she is leaving"

"Then, let make her last memories here. Be full happiness and joy" said Tamaki

Erica flopped on the bed. Mocha soft moaned and licked her cheek. She patted her dog on the head. Giving a weak simile to her dog, it was a way to thank her.

"Oh, Mocha, how easy would life be if there was no such thing as drama" she said

Erica rolled over on her front. Then, she pulled Mocha to her. She cuddled with her dog. A weight fell on top of her in the seconds. Erica gave groaned.

"What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Erica

"Hello. How are you doing Erica"

She turned head slightly. Hikaru and Kaoru were directly on top of her. Tamaki was on top of them. On the very top of the pyramid was Hunny. Mori, Haurhi, and Kyouya were standing next to the bed.

"Why are all of you here?" she asked

"We are to cheer you up," said Tamaki with a huge simile

"Cheer me up"

"Yes, you skip a day from Ouran," said Kyouya

"We figure that you are still a little upset," said Kaoru

"And how is jumping on top of me. Suppose to make me feel better," she shouted

"We wanted to surprise you," Hunny chanted

"Well, I was certainly surprised" Erica said

Mocha got a hold of Hikaru's sleeve. She began to pull. It was her way to get at one of them off her master.

"Hey, get off me you stupid mutt" he replied

"She just trying to help me" Erica retorted at him

"But she is stretching out my shirt"

"Then, get off me. She will stop"

Mori picked Hunny up. The other boys one by one left the dog pile. Once she was free, Erica stood up and picked Mocha.

She readjusted her maroon short sleeve t-shirt. Then, she fixed her fainted ball-bottoms. In addition, she flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder.

"What brings you all here?" asked Erica

"Movie night" said Hunny, Tamaki, and the twins

"Movie night "Erica confusedly restates, "I do not remember planning a movie night"

"Oh, this is just the thing to cheer you up," said Tamaki "after all; your heart must be going through so pain. Since your ex-boyfriend, decide that he going after what what he wants. Instead of what was in the best interest for the both of you"

"I guess, it would do me some good" she said with a sigh "but really, you do not have to"

"We do not want you to be sad, Eri-Chan," said Hunny as he hugged waist

"Thank you, Hunny"

"Hey, Erica, do you have any ideas for what movie we should watch?" said Hikaru

"Um, I cannot think of anything at the moment," said she, "Once I can look over what I have. Maybe I can make a selection. Some of the movies are over on the desk"

The twins went over to the desk. Something caught Kaoru's eye. He picked up the guitar that was leaning against the desk.

"Hey, you play" he asked Erica

"I have been teaching myself for awhile," said Erica

"Oh, we would love to her you play" said Hunny

"Oh, but not that good" Erica told them

"Well, we will be the judge of that," said Kyouya

She sat on the couch. She positions the bottom of the guitar on her knee. She began the strum a tune. It was an upbeat, but soft melody. (Shissou)

She seems to be at some sort of peace. She had her eyes close. Her head nodded slightly to the beat. At one point, it seems that she was humming the tune.

Once she is done. There was a bit of applause. Erica smile shyly. "Thanks"

"Truly, you are quiet talented" said Tamaki

"Nah, I just been practicing for awhile" she replied

"I do not know," said Kyouya, "It sound quiet good"

There was a soft knock on the door. Jeremy was standing in the doorway."Hello, I came to see how everyone is"

"We are fine," said Erica, "Although, everyone felt that another movie night is just what I need. I would hate to give you more work tonight"

"It is absolutely fine, Miss Erica" he said "There is plenty of ground beef to go around"

"What are you going have that you need ground beef?" asked the twins

"Burgers" sang Erica, in a what else tone

"I heard about those. There are common foods amongst Americans. It appears in fast foods restaurants all over the country," said Tamaki

"I heard that they were bad of you," said Haurhi

"Well, it could be. If you eat any type of fast food in large quantities, yes it could be bad," Erica explain, "However, making burgers at home are not as fatting as the burgers in the fast foods restaurants"

"I am interest in how they taste" Tamaki continued

"It is a meat patty on a bun" She replied "Nothing that special"

"It will take a couple minutes. Come down, when you ready" said Jeremy

"Actually, do you mind if we watch" said Kaoru

"No, not at all" said Jeremy

Everyone began to leave the room. Erica looked over at the desk, once it had seemed the left. Tamaki was staring at some picture that rested on top.

"Oh, those" she said, "yeah, my mom would not leave unless I took some pictures with me"

"You look so cute when were younger" he said. The one picture he was holding was a brown haired woman bent over a table. There was assortment of fabrics and papers on the table. In a chair next to the table, there was a five-year-old girl also with brown hair.

"Thanks"

"Did your dad take the picture?"

"Yeah"

"What going on that day?"

"It was a Saturday. Both were working on a wedding. I found the whole progress interesting. Therefore, I was watching my mom"

"Sounds like you want to take over the family business" said Tamaki

"It is one of my options. I guess I do have a talent for it. I do have my mom's creativity. Form my dad, having the skills of mange a business."

"I see," he said "Well, certainly shows. I think you would make a fine wedding planner"

"Thanks" she said, "Come on, everyone is probably what had happen to us"

The two of them went down stairs. They found the rest of the group in the kitchen. Jeremy was showing how to grill a burger.

"There you two are" said Kyouya

"You were missing the fun," said Kaoru

"I said it before, it is nothing special" said Erica

"Oh, Eri-Chan, Eri-Chan" said Hunny "we have something for you"

Mori was holding a large white dessert box. Erica took it and rest on the counter. She lifted the lid and realized a dessert pizza. There was large half-baked cookie dough crust. Spread all over of it was chocolate sauce. In each of a fourths selection, there was a different topping. One was strawberries. Another was chocolate chips. The third topping rainbow sprinkles. The fourth topping was white chocolate chips.

"Oh, wow,"

"Takashi and me make it for you," said Hunny

"Oh, thank you," said Erica as she gave Hunny a hug. Then, she turned to Mori. "And thank you too, Mori"

"You are welcome"

"I am going to put this in the frigid"

Once the burgers were cooked, they all headed towards the basement. They watch two movies. Then, Erica offer to take the dishes up and to bring everyone a slice of the dessert pizza.

"Do you need any help? That seems quiet a chore," said Hikaru

"It is okay. I do not mind," said Erica

She began to make two stacks of dishes. She picked up one. Someone else picked up.

"I would be more than happy to help," said Kyouya

"Oh, thanks, still you do not have to" Erica replied

"It will be my pleasure," he told her

They took the dishes into the kitchen. Then, Erica pulled out the box. Then, taking the slices everyone had ordered.

"It seems that you are doing well," said Kyouya

"Oh, I am just trying to get by"

"It does not appear that the Zane seem to bother you that much"

"It does me no good to worry or keep me thinking the past. You just have to move forward," she said with a simile

"You have such a positive attitude. I do not think I could act that way, even if I tried. It is almost like our dear president"

"I guess, that is why I and he get along so well," Erica said with a bit of a laugh, "still, I guess, you can say I am a little immune to the drama. He had done so much. There is no spark to make me feel anything for him.

She quickly turned her head. Her hand went up to her eye. Apparently, was rubbing it.

"Sorry, I just got something in my eye," she said

"You know, you do not have to put on a brave face," Kyouya told her

"I guess do feel some sadness. However, it more of the fact that I would never have thought that it ends up like this in the beginning. There I also a part of me that feels so stupid. This could have been prevented"

"But it like you said. It does you no good to worry about the past, right" he replied

She gave him a simile. The both of them took the dessert downstairs, rejoining everyone. As Erica was handing out the dessert, Hunny was looking out the window.

"Those cloud sure look grey," he said

"Yeah, we might some rain coming in" said Erica coming from

"Um, how big a storm are we talking" Haurhi asked nervously

"It looks pretty big," Erica, answered "Why?"

"Uh, Erica can I have a private word for a moment" asked Tamaki

Erica nodded. They went into the entrance of the stairwell. "What is it Tamaki? Is there something wrong?"

"There is you need to know. However, I did not want to tell you in front of everyone. Out of respect for Haurhi"

"Okay" Erica said, as she waited to hear the rest

"Haurhi is afraid of thunder and lighting"

"Is that it? Everyone has his or her fears"

"Yes, however, she gets so terrified that she could even move"

"That bad" she replied stunned. Tamaki nodded. "There way we could make it easy for her. I am going to need your help"

Erica led Tamaki a closet. She pulled out fold sheets. Then, she handed them to Tamaki. After that, she went to get some string and some pins. Both head back to the basement.

"What is all that for?" asked Hikaru

"I thought that we could make it more like an actually movie theater" said Erica, "could you give me a lift Mori"

He nodded. Erica got his shoulders. She tied an end of the string on a pin near the edge of the window. Then, she told Mori to move over the the other side. Once she had finished, she use the sheet to cover the window.

"Okay, now we just make that volume a little louder. Then, it would most definitely be like a movies theater"

"Why did not you just do this before?" asked Hikaru

"I did not think of it. It was really Tamaki idea. Right" she said as winked in Tamaki's direction

"You told her, right," said Haurhi

"No, I mean I did. I trying to help you" Tamaki said all fluster

Haurhi sighed. Then, she gave Erica a simile. "Thanks I really appreciate it"

"No problem" said Erica

"Eri-Chan is nice to everyone. It is a shame she will be leaving soon," said Hunny

"Who said that I was leaving?" asked Erica

"Wait, you are not," replied the twins

"No" she said, "I mean eventually I would leave. Just not anytime soon"

"We only thought that because of the Zane situation," said Kaoru, "what would happen if he show up here again"

"Well, after taking a long time convincing my dad to let me stay. He made a call to the chairman explaining the situation. If Zane came to the school, the police escort him off the grounds"

"I am glad that you are not leaving," said Hunny


	13. Chapter 13

Air Lore took a deep sigh, before she enters her room. It certainly has been awhile, since she could take a break from her busy life. The days were so full, that she neglected her stories. She did feel a sense of regret. However, that is the way life is sometimes. Hobbies and projects are untouched, as work and other matters of life take over.

Maybe now, she could finally get back to her writing, in the peace and quiet of her room. No one would bother her. There would be no distractions, just her and the creative ideas, in her mind.

She opened the bedroom door. Not even a few steps in, she stopped in her tracks. There was a mix of annoyed and weeping glares at her. The Host Club had been waiting for her to come back for a while. It seems that she might have forgotten.

Air Lore: Um, Hi guys

Tamaki, with whining voice: Where have you been?

Air Lore: I am sorry, Tamaki. I just became busy over time. I tried to write the next chapter. I just barely put on a sentence, when I did.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Surely, you would come up with a couple of chapters

Air Lore: Yeah, you would think that.

Kyouya: All right, everyone just clam down. Let her begin writing the new chapter.

Hikaru: Hey, what is the status on the poll?

Air Lore: Someone suggested a pairing that was not in the poll

Haurhi: Who would that be?

Tamaki: It is Erica and Hunny

Hunny: Really, cool. However, why was I not apart to the poll?

Air Lore: Well, to be perfect honest, it would be weird

Hunny: Are you saying that I am weird

Air Lore: No, I do not think that at all. It is just that you look a lot younger. It makes Erica look like….

Hikaru and Kaoru: A cradle robber

Air Lore: You do have to be so blunt

Kyouya: However, this just means there more people are getting involved. It a good sign.

Air Lore: As if, you had any doubt

Tamaki: Well, shall we get the latest chapter under way

Air Lore: sure, someone do the disclaimer

Mori: Air Lore does not own Ouran High School Host Club

Air Lore: Thanks Mori, I would also like to add. I have put the poll back up.

Chapter 13- The trip to America

Erica was moaning and groaning in the changing room. The results of the polls were in. The Wizard Oz was the top choice. That just meant now, Tamaki was on her about cosplaying as Dorothy. He kept going on and on about how they need her to portray the main character.

She was in a short sleeve knee-length light blue dress. Around her waist was a white apron. There was the trademark of the character was the ruby slippers. Actually, there were just regular flats with ruby red glitter.

Although, Erica suggest that it would make the experience interesting. Is to have the host treat the guests as Dorothy, it could make it more memorable. For some reason, Tamaki overruled that suggestion. Despite, she had support of other host. It could be that he just wants to see in the costume.

She was taking out her pigtails. Since the day was finally over. It was not as bad as she thought it would be. Still, being the only female character was a little weird. She could not help to feel that some of the guests had a hairy eye on her. Being that she could take any of their beloved host away from them.

"Erica, come on" she heard Tamaki

"I am almost done. Just give me a minute"

"Eri-chan was super cute, today," said Hunny. There a whole bunch of chatter, following that statement. Apparently, everyone agreed with Hunny.

"Thanks" she sighed, as she threw back the curtain. She was back in her school uniform.

"Of course, you cute too, Mocha" Hunny told the little dog. Mocha gave a tiny bark in response. She was sitting in a basket that was on a chair. Erica picked her up.

"I am surprised that you are allowed to bring your dog here," said Haurhi

"Yeah, I am surprise too" said Erica

"If the dog is house broken, there should not be a problem," said Kyouya

"I thought that pets where not allowed on the school grounds" Erica restated, the point both she and Haurhi was trying to make. However, it would have been obvious the implied message.

"We pulled a few strings, so Mocha could join us for today," said Hikaru

"After all, she looks a lot like Toto," said Kaoru

"But, isn't she a girl dog" Haurhi pointed out

The rest of group stared at her. Because, it was ironic that she asked that. For someone who poses as a boy, daily. "What" she answers. Still, she was clueless as to the irony of what she said

"Anyway, what should we do for our next theme", Tamaki piped up with excitement

There were tons of groans. "Come on, Boss, we just finish one" said Hikaru

"We are too tried to be think of what should come next," said Kaoru

"It helps to be prepared for next week," Tamaki stated

"Have you forgotten? We have the entire week off," said Kyouya

"Remind me, again, why Ouran gives the students a week off" Erica inquired

"It is because that the teachers are reviewing the progress the students have made and discuss their plans for the rest of the semester"

"So, it is like a teacher conversation" she confirms Kyouya's answer "Funny, usually it takes a day. At least, it does back in America"

"Well, it gives the students a chance to rest and catch up on there studies"

"Lucky" she murmured under her breath.

"Maybe, you should transfer here," he suggested

"It is a tempting offer. However, my family is back in America. It would not be fair to them, if I left back there. In addition, I cannot just move to Japan, so suddenly. Especially, in the middle of my progression through school"

"Well, that is a shame," said Kaoru

"Yeah, it is not going to be much fun, without you" continue Hikaru

"Oh, you guys will be fine. We could have group call session. While the Host Club is close, of course" Erica said

"What should we do for this week?" Tamaki said. He was attempting change the subject, not wanting to hear, about Erica leaving Japan. "We all deserve a little break"

"Maybe the beach again" Hunny chiming

"After what happen last time, we might want to hold off on that," suggest Kyouya

"What happen at the beach?" inquired Erica

"It is long story. Probably best, you do not know," replied Kyouya

"Whatever you are planning, I would like to join you. However, I am heading back to America for that week" Erica pointed

"What? Why?" the twins shouted

"You said, you would not leave us," Hunny cried

"It is only a week. You see, it is my birthday. I am going to celebrate with my family. It is a bit of a tradition" the answer Erica gave

"Why didn't you tell us, that your birthday" ask the twins

"Wait, what do you do mean by 'tradition'," asked Haurhi

"Always on my birthday, my family comes together at our family's vacation house" explains Erica "Therefore; these plans were made, before I arrived to Ouran. I could not change them"

"I see, I hope you have a good time," pouted Tamaki

"Tamaki, will you please stop giving me that look?" said Erica, with a bit for a giggle. "I was going to ask you all would like to join me and my family"

"You want us to join you," Haurhi said

"Of course" Erica replied, "You are my friends after all"

"There is a slight problem. I do not think that Haurhi has a passport," Kyouya pointed out

"Yes, I do" Haurhi said, "I figure one day; you guys would want to go out of the country. I took the steps to get one"

"Nice thinking ahead, Haurhi," said Erica

"You didn't think to mention that," said Tamaki, little frustrated

"I didn't want you to get the idea that we could out of the country all the time" Haurhi replied

"But you shouldn't keep secrets from daddy" whined Tamaki

"This vacation home" inquired Kyouya, ignoring Tamaki little fit "What is it like"

"It is large house, which could hold about ten guests. My grandparents own it. They tend to rent it out, during the holiday seasons and other points to large parties. However, the family does use it time to time. My birthday is one occasion. It is by a lake, which is the idea place for the summer"

"Well, it sounds fun," said Tamaki

"Then, I guess, I will take that as a yes to coming with me"

"You bet," said the Twins as they gave Erica a hug.


	14. Chapter 14

Tamaki sat in the corner. Dark and gloomy clouds hung over his head, symbolizing his mood. He felt depressed and rejected.

Air Lore stood over him. She was shaking her head. While she rolling her eyes, she gave a great sigh.

Air Lore: Tamaki, come on. You got to stop acting like this. Get out of the corner.

Tamaki: mmm

Kyouya: Can you really blame him? You have not wrote anything for the story for some time, now.

Hikaru: He feels that you abandon us.

Air Lore: I am sorry. I had a lot going on. My attention had to be elsewhere. Between work and school, I had to put the story on the back burner. Not mention, there was a few of life events that would delay me write the story even further.

Haurhi: I guess, I could understand what you are saying. It could be difficult to keep up with a story.

Air Lore: Thank you. At least, there someone who understand. Besides, you all could go bother someone else, while they wrote their story.

Kaoru: yeah, there other fans that write these type of stories

Hunny: Well, I guess, we should not worry about it. Let get back to the story

Air Lore: Would someone like to do the disclaimer?

Haurhi: I do it. Air Lore does not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 14 –Happy Birthday

Erica slowly open her eyes. As the morning sun, peeked through the blinds. She sat up on her side of the bed. Haurhi was asleep on the other side.

Erica quietly exiting the room and heading to the stairs. The reason was that everyone was fast asleep. Rightly so, for, they all arrived yesterday even. Traveling across the ocean and passing through different Time Zones, made the whole group exhausted.

Erica was more or less use to the times changes. Therefore, she was able to wake up before everyone else. She thought that she could spend some time with her family.

As she entered the kitchen, there were three person talking among themselves. They were her mom, dad, and grandmother. Her mom and grandmother were cooking breakfast. Mom was mix the batter for the pancakes. While her grandmother was frying the strips of bacon. Her Dad sat reading the newspaper, while sipping coffee.

Her grandmother at one point look up. She squealed, as she extended her arm out. Erica went in and hug her grandmother.

"Happy Birthday," Her grandmother said, as she squeezed

"Thank, you," she answered

"I hope that you are look forward to your first birthday feast" asked her mom

"Yeah," Erica said "Although, if you don't mind. I want to wait. I know that it might be sometime. When the others wake up, I will eat with them"

Erica's mom gave a small laugh. "Of course, Erica. It is awfully nice of you. You know, that is the reason you have really great friends"

Her dad reached over. Placing his hand on her head. He looked at her with a proud loving feelings in his eyes. She smiled back at him.

"Hey, while we wait. Why don't you tell us your time at Ouran? I am sure that you have quite a few stories" he said to her

"Sure," Erica answered

They all took a seat around the table. Erica regale with her time At Ouran. How she first met the Host Club to how they made her their event planner. Not mention, the interesting themes they try, one her suggestions.

Shortly after, finishing with the stories. The coward began to enter in the kitchen. They were with their own conversion. At least, before they realize that they were in the kitchen.

"Morning everyone," Erica said, as she smiled at them

"Morning," they all chimed

"Happy Birthday, Eri-chan," squealed Hunny

"Thank you so much" she said, as she gave him a hug, "are you all hungry"

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru

"What are we having?" ask Kaoru

"Why we have stacks of pancakes and bacon over there on the counter" Erica's grandmother told them, as she point in the direction of the kitchen. With that, all of Erica's friends grabbed plates. Then, they proceed in a line to take their helpings of breakfast. Erica followed behind them. She could not help, but to smile. Listening to all commenting, bickering, and chatting amongst themselves. She could not think of any other way to spend this day.

In the mist of the breakfast conversion, a burning question was asked. "So, what are we going to do today" asked Tamaki

"Oh, I have not put too much it" Erica said.

"If I may," her dad place his opinion on the conversion, "What the usual plan is, for the evening, is around six o'clock we have dinner. After that, Erica opens her presents. While having birthday cake, of course"

"What about before then?" asked Kyouya

"Well, that is really up to you all. There are few things to do, around here. You guys could take a hike on one of the trails, there a roller ring in the nears town, or you could just swim in the lake down the hill"

"Huh, what should we do" asked Kyouya

"We vote for swimming" said the twins

"Of course, you do" groan Tamaki, "You two just want to see my precious girls in swimsuits"

"Maybe doing a little sightseeing would be fun. Don't you think so, Takashi" asked Hunny

Mory nodded.

"If I might point out, that we will be here for three days. The next we can go the others activities on the time we have left. There is no pressure to do all"

"That is a good point, Haurhi" said Erica

There was a little more debate. Finally, it seems that swimming was what decided upon. After finishing breakfast, the group wanted to set the present they got Erica set up in the living room. For after they done and dinner, Erica could open her gifts.

Once they had a ready, they down to the lake. It was beautiful spot. The sunlight hit the dock at an angle, where it perfect to caught the sun for a tan. As well as, the water of the lake. Making waters perfect for swimming.

Erica suck her feet in the water. She wanted to slowly enter the water. However, it did not stop the twins from jumping in. Splashing everyone. "Hey"

They both chuckled. "Oh, come on. When you go swimming, you are supposed to get wet" the two said together.

"Yeah, but at their own pace", Erica retorted back

"Well, that no fun," they chirped together

"It is all not about you," she replied

"That a very good point. Especially, today. Erica has more of a say," said Kyouya

Erica gave a big smile. The twins pouted, as they began to paddle away. Just the two of them playing with one and other.

While she continue to adjusting to the water, she head shot up. Out of the corner of her eye, she though she saw something. Even with there was no wind, the branches of a tree, across the lake, were shaking. As if, someone or something had knock into the tree. However, she could not see anyone there. She began to lean forward, to get a closer look. As she continue to lean, she fell in.

"Well, look who decide to finally join us," the twin said

"No, I fell in. I thought I show something. When I tried to get a better look, I lean too far." Erica replied.

"Yeah, sure" they commented

"You two most likely tricked her" said Tamaki

"Now, why would we do that" said Hikaru

"It not really surprising that you would do something along those lines," said Haurhi

"Oh, come on,"

"They do have a point. You have a tenacity to acts like that" Erica said, as she splashed the water toward the twins.

The rest of the afternoon was spent rather enjoyable by the lake. On occasionally, everyone would sometime in the water. At one point, Hunny suggest that there should be a race. Once the participants was decided. Mori, Erica, Hikaru, and Kaoru took positions at the dock. At the count of three, they drove in.

Of Course, Mori had the advantage. Since he was rather tall, Mori would not have to do much to pull myself ahead. However, at points in the race, Erica manage to not only keep up with him. They were neck and neck. He won though.

As for the twins, both end up in last place. Apparently, the two of them got into their own rivalry. Continually, splashing each other. Letting the distance between them and the other swimmers.

"Wow. Eri-chan, you manage to keep up with Takshi", said Hunny

"I have admit that impressive" said Tamaki

"Well, even though this was for fun. I had a drive. Unlike, those two" said Erica, nodding towards the twins "Hey, does anyone has the time?"

"Umm… it is about two thirty" said Haurhi

"Okay. My parents are planning to have dinner around five. If we head up, it gives us time to get clean up. Not mention, any addition things that needs to be taken care of before dinner"

"That probably a good idea. It also gives us time recuperate, before a fun full evening." said Kyouya

"Hikaru, Kaoru, quiet horsing around. We are heading up"


End file.
